Songs For Secret Lovers
by Ped
Summary: Willow and Graham's building relationship throughout midlate season four.
1. A Girl Like You

Title: A Girl Like You Series: You couldn't pay me enough   
Couple: Willow/Graham   
Rating: M (Because I revel in nudity at one point)   
Disclaimer: Sadly, all things B:TVS belong to Joss Whedon. If they was mine, Forrest wouldn't have become the complete schmuck he became, and he would still be among the living. The song belongs to Edwyn Collins (listen for it in "Empire Records"!).  
Spoilers: Season Four Stuff, set between "The I in Team" and "Where The Wild Things Are"  
Summary: Graham's got a girl... Willow's got a guy... neither group of friends realize it.   
Note: I transcribed the song myself, but parts of it were hard to decipher, and well, I made my best educated guess.   
Note 2: Yes, another one-off W/Gr songfic from me! I swear these things help me with overcoming my writer's block! Really, they do!   
Note 3: As always, thoughts are within the  
Note 4: Song lyrics were between the /   
Dedication: To my friend Sara, who hired me as a web developer last week!

* * *

/Lyrics were here./ 

A flash of red across the room drew his attention to her first. His jaw dropped, and he just stared, totally enraptured, as he watched her on the dance floor. While normally his stoicism would not be noticed by his friend, Forrest Gates, the way he was just staring at something... did.

"You alright man?" Forrest looked in the direction Graham was, and nearly spat out the beer he had just drank. "Holy shit! I thought she was the mousy one."

Graham managed to drag his gaze back to his friend. "What?"

"The red head, you know the one you've been staring at?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's tight with the Slayer. You know, the woman responsible for all the troubles at the Initiative," Forrest's voice was laced with venom for the blond freshman as he talked about her.

"You've really got a hard-on about Buffy, don't you Forrest?" Graham grinned when Forrest shot him a deadly glare. "Besides, I thought that was Riley's department."

"What's my department?" Riley's voice came from behind Graham, and both occupants at the table turned to stare at their commanding officer. He sat in the empty chair at the table and looked at Graham. "I repeat, what's my department?"

Forrest, being Forrest, decided to insult his friend. Bastard deserves it. He chose a girl over us! He grinned maniacally and said, "Silent boy here," he shot a thumb at Graham, then he continued. "Claimed that I was attracted to Buffy."

Graham merely raised an eyebrow at Forrest, then he turned to look at Riley. "Actually, I accused him of having a hard-on for Buffy. Only way I can think of to explain his hatred of her. I'll leave you two here to discuss it. I've got to see about a girl," Graham said as he rose from his seat.

Riley looked over at Forrest, his face showing his confusion. "What girl?"

"The red head that hangs out with your girl."

"Willow?"

"I guess. There isn't another one, is there?"

"No." Riley got a thoughtful look on his face. "Huh, I never would have pictured them together. Willow might be a bit too intense for Graham."

Forrest did not respond verbally, but raised an eyebrow as if questioning his commanding officer's mental health.

/Lyrics were here./

Graham walked up directly behind the red head, and pulled her against him. "I thought you weren't going to be here tonight. What changed your mind?" He asked as they began to dance to the song together.

"Slutty."

Graham closed his eyes and then opened them, still dancing to the music pounding through the club. "What'd she do now?"

"She thinks that I've been pining over Oz too long, and that I should let her set me up with 'one of those nice commando guys Riley knows'. I told her to stay out of my business, and that I had honestly been over mutt-boy for awhile."

Graham turned Willow around so he could look into her eyes. "But, doesn't she still miss that ex of hers... Angel?" He waited for Willow to nod, and then continued. "So what makes her think that she should have the opportunity to wallow in misery, over six months later, when you've had, what two?"

Willow placed her head on his chest and sighed happily as a string of ballads began to play. Yummy! Graham arms! Can't get enough of those. She nuzzled her cheek into his right pectoral muscle, enjoying the slight groan he released at her action. "Yeah, but this is Buffy we're talking about. She's a great friend most of the time, but she's been real dense recently. I mean she didn't even notice that I haven't slept in my bed at the dorms anytime during the last week."

Graham began to trace small circles on her back, and Willow arched into his ministrations. Graham hissed as her action caused her to rub against him. He leaned down and whispered, "You want to get out of here?"

Willow licked her lips and looked up at him through half lowered eyelids. "I thought you'd never ask." She glanced over at the table of his friends, and then back to him. "You leave now, and I'll follow you in ten minutes."

Graham groaned at the raw lust shining at him from her eyes. "Do you want me to wait for you in the park?" He had to resist the urge to kiss her breathless when she beamed at him.

"That's very noble of you, Tiger. But I've got all my slaying tools handy, and it's a very short walk to my parent's house."

"I'd still feel safer having you met me in the park."

"Fine, you big baby!" She stood on her tiptoes and put her lips just millimeters from his right ear. "I'll see you in ten." She nipped his earlobe as she pulled away.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He turned and walked back to his table, and soon after left the Bronze.

Goddess! I thought for a minute there he was going to salute me or something. He's got the best butt. Why did I avoid the jocks before now? Duh. Computer Nerd, at least that's better than Band Geek. Willow watched him go and smiled as she threw herself back into the dancing.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow happened to glance over in time to see Xander, Buffy, and Anya enter the Bronze. Oh Goddess! What are they doing here? I thought they were going to a movie tonight. That's why I came here, so I could be a little more me. Willow sighed, left the dance floor, grabbed her coat, and left by the back entrance. Glancing down at her watch, she smiled, Well, it's nearly time to meet Graham anyway.

Willow arrived in the park a few minutes later and spotted Graham lazily sitting on the swings, letting his toes drag in the sand. Willow smiled at him, "It's not safe to be out alone at night, young man. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" She accused as she placed her fists on her hips, glaring at him.

Graham chuckled and got up from the swing he was sitting in and moved towards her. In a lightening quick move, he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her to his chest. He immediately locked lips with her, and proceeded to ravish her mouth. Willow lips. Missed this too much. I don't understand why she still thinks we can't go public with our relationship. He pulled out of the kiss and smiled at the dazed look on the face of the woman in front of him. "Like I told Forrest and Riley, 'I've got to see about a girl'."

Willow rolled her eyes, and placed her hands around his face, lightly caressing his cheekbones. "I knew letting you rent 'Good Will Hunting' was a mistake of phenomenal proportions. Next you'll be packing up everything you own to follow some girl across the country."

Graham reached up with his own hands, removed hers from his face, and then held them cradled to his chest, between their bodies. "Not just some girl, but you, Scarlett."

Willow smiled then, and twined her fingers with his. "Good save there, Miller. I nearly believed you."

Graham suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her once more. Willow felt her knees almost buckle, then Graham released her from the kiss. Their foreheads met and between pants for breath, Graham whispered, "What you do to me, Scarlett, it's just not normal."

Willow looked into his eyes and sees mostly lust and desire, with the first sparks of love thrown in. Goddess! He feels the same way about me as I feel about him. Hard to believe we were virtual strangers a few weeks ago. "This is the Hellmouth, Tiger. Nothing is ever really normal."

Graham caressed her body through her clothing and smirked at her low moans. "What do you say, Scarlett? Shall we engage in acts of debauchery, preferably somewhere safe from the things that go bump in the night?"

Willow smiled up at him, and began leading him to her parent's house. "Why not. I've already drank and danced, debauchery would just make this a 3-D night."

Graham wrapped an arm around her waist and began moving her quicker towards the house. "You and your ways of thinking about life."

She turned up to look at him, her eyes wide with innocence. "I thought my outlook on life was one of the many things you admired about me, Tiger."

Graham leaned down and kissed her nose. "It is Scarlett... but not when we're going to your parents' house to become thoroughly debauched."

"Okay. Shag now, talk later?"

"Of course." With that Graham scooped her into his arms, threw her over his shoulder, and ran the rest of the way to her parents' house. Her laughter rang out along the empty streets as he did so.

Neither lover noticed the cigarette smoke curling into the sky from the nearby bushes. And they definitely didn't see the bleach blond that stepped out from behind them. Spike, Childe of Angelus and formerly known as William the Bloody, simply watched the two humans as they left for a night of love. "He better treat you better than the mutt did, Red. Or I'll find a way to torture him, even with this chip in my head." He turned for Giles' place and lights another cigarette. Wonder if the Watcher has restocked on Whet-a-bix yet? Oh, well, still get in a chance to annoy the git.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow felt the morning rays warm her back as she woke up. She just relaxed into her pillows, enjoying the sunlight. Sunlight? Oh Goddess! Her eyes sprang open and she sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. My naked chest! Oh Goddess! She turned to look into the amused face of her lover and she glared at him. "I suppose you think this is funny?"

Graham tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he smiled at her. "Of course I do, Scarlett. You've reacted almost exactly the same way every morning. It's fun to watch you panic a little."

She whacked him on the chest as he began to laugh. "It's not that funny, Tiger!"

"Yes, yes it is. You demanded that I stay last night, then you wake up panicky this morning." He lay on his back and wrapped his arms around her, dragging her to lie partially on top of him.

She traced patterns on his chest with her fingertips, and the two remained quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Willow spoke, "What time is it, anyway?"

"A little after 0600 hours. I should be running with the guys."

Willow moved until she was lying completely on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips. "You want to run with them? I wouldn't be offended if you did."

Graham cradled her face between his hands and ran a thumb along her cheekbone. "Yes, you would, Scarlett. You'd just be a little more quiet than usual the next time we met up."

Willow made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. "I would not!" She thumped him on the chest, satisfied when he grunted. "I'd just flirt outrageously with Forrest, and then claim to be possessed for the night. Maybe a succubi..."

Her voice trailed off as he suddenly reversed their positions, and she was pinned beneath him. "There will be no talk of Forrest or any other man while we are in bed together. Do you understand, Scarlett?" He lowered his head and began to assault her lips with his own.

When he finally allowed her to come up for air, he had to shake his head at the slightly glazed, yet triumphant, look on her face. He lay fully on top of her, cradling her face between his hands again. "You said that on purpose, didn't you?"

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck, and nibbled her way up his jaw to his ear. Once there, she whispered, "Of course I did. You get all possessive, which I have to admit turns me on quite a bit." She thrust into him and pulled back to look into his eyes. "It seems to have the same effect on you."

Graham lowered his head and nipped at her lips. "Yeah, I guess it does. You ready for a little morning exercise?"

Willow's left eyebrow arched up her forehead and she smirked at him. "Always, Tiger."

Graham's head swooped down and captured her lips. Before they can get further than that, his beeper sounded and they pull apart, groaning. Willow sat up to admire his lithe form stalk across her room to his jeans, and the pager in them. He checked the number and silently groaned at who was paging him. He moved to sit on the bed, grabbing the phone from Willow's bedside table. As he began to dial in the numbers, she moved behind him and began to lightly caress his back with both her fingers and teasing kisses.

"This is Agent Miller. I just got a page." He's silent as he listened to what the other person had to say. "That's fine. I can be there in an hour." He waited for the other person to hang up first, and turned to look at Willow. "I'd have to say our plans for spending the day together in bed, or even out of it, are not going to happen."

She let herself be pulled onto his lap, not caring that they were both naked and both were still semi-aroused. "What happened?"

"The new Commander arrived. He wants to inspect us all at 0800 hours."

"How are you going to explain arriving back at the house at this time of the day?" She cocked her head slightly, while waiting for his answer.

"Both Riley and Forrest knew I was probably going to meet up with some girl last night. But I think that only Riley realized when I left that I was going to meet up with you."

Willow moaned and placed her head on his chest. "Make sure you threaten them both a lot if they say anything to Buffy. I don't want to have to share you with my friends yet. That's what Tara is for."

Graham rolled his eyes at her statement. "I can't believe you! You do know that Tara is attracted to you, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Plus, I can honestly claim that if you and I hadn't met just before that whole Gentlemen thing, I might have considered her. But we did, so the whole point is kinda moot now. Don't you think?"

"I think your brain moves too fast for this time of the morning, without my first cup of coffee to deal with your patented Willow-babbles." He leaned forward and kissed her again, pulling back before it could deepen. "How about we conserve the water and then get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good, Tiger. But I wouldn't be too sure that us showering together conserves water," her green eyes twinkled at him, revealing her amusement.

Graham stood up and marched into her bathroom, still holding her in his arms. He lowered her to the ground and leaned past her to turn on the shower. She began to collect towels and her bath stuff as the water warmed up. Once he was sure the water was warm enough, he pulled her into the shower stall with him.

/Lyrics were here./

Graham walked out of the elevator after the briefing and inspection from the new Commander, his ears ringing. No involvement with the Slayer or her group. No patrols larger than three agents. God! How am I supposed to break it to Willow that we have to keep our relationship in the secret, despite me pushing for going public for the last week. He started banging his head against the nearby wall.

Riley Finn and Forrest Gates rounded the corner, just in time to observe Graham beginning his head thumping. Forrest walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it a little. "Hate to break this to you, my man, but that is not the way to get the knowledge into your head."

Graham turned his gaze onto his friend, and nearly smirked when his friends happen to notice the large hickey starting to form on his neck. You'd think they'd never seen a hickey before or something. He rolled his eyes and looked at Forrest. "I was actually trying to injure myself, so I wouldn't have to deal with my girl's anger later."

Riley's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Your girl?"

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend, Finn. Get the shocked tone out of your voice."

Riley's hands shot up in a conciliatory manner. "Hey, no harm, no foul. It's just you usually let us know when you have a new lady in your life is all."

Graham closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he opened them again. "Yeah, I guess. But she's different than all the others."

Forrest noticed the look on his friend's face, and slapped him on the back of his head. "Not you too! It's bad enough we've got the Slayer's whipped boyfriend, now we've got you being all loved starved too!"

Riley turned to Forrest and shoved him against the wall. "What was that, Agent Gates?"

Graham ducked out of the hallway, knowing that the matter was best left alone between those two. If I didn't know they were both extremely straight, I'd say they were experiencing some major UST. Graham shook his head and headed out the main door, to locate Willow before she heard about the latest happenings via Buffy and Riley.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow sat staring into the sunset, not caring that it would be dark soon. Not even caring that she was in an isolated spot, her blood singing to those that walked the night. She just admired the beauty of nature, her head cradled on her knees.

This was how Graham found her, after looking everywhere he could think of. He sat down beside her, and pulled her into his lap, while keeping her facing the sunset. "I've been looking for you all day, Willow."

Not looking away from the sunset, she whispered, "I know you have, Graham. But I wasn't ready to hear what you said just yet."

Graham's forehead scrunched up in confusion and he nuzzled into her hair, placing his chin on her shoulder. "You know what happened at the compound?"

"No, but I can guess. Your new Commander probably put a ban on Buffy and her friends, of which I am one." She turned at his quickly in taken breath. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Scarlett, you are. But that won't stop me. I care for you too much to suddenly stop seeing you now."

Willow twisted around to look at him, a smile crossing her face. "How long do you think we'd last, Tiger? Especially if we had to sneak around even more than we do now?"

Graham pulled her into a tight embrace, as if trying to imprint the feel of her body into himself. "I don't care what Colonel McNamara says, I'm not giving you up, Willow!"

She managed to extract one hand from his embrace, and placed it along his jaw. "You have to, Graham. At least for a little while."

"I won't Willow! This is my personal life, and the government does not own me! I work for them, I am not their slave!" His eyes began to blaze with his anger.

Willow shut her eyes for a moment and reopened them. "Listen to yourself, Tiger. You're saying stuff you normally wouldn't. You and I both know that being a Marine means too much to you to give it up now, especially for me."

"Willow... I..."

Willow stopped him with a fingertip across his lips. "No, Graham. I won't hear those words from you yet. When the time is right, I'll let you say them and I'll probably reciprocate." She released herself from his embrace and stood up. She pulled him to his feet and laid her head on his chest, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will see you soon, Tiger. Don't forget to wear that hickey of yours with pride."

Graham tightened his arms around the woman in front of him, nuzzling her hair with his cheek. "Always, Scarlett. When will I see you again?"

"Next party Lowell House has. Next weekend, right?" She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

Graham raised her head and kissed her until they were both panting for breath. "That's to remind you who you belong to, Willow Rosenberg! If I didn't know you'd get crap for it from the Slayer I'd give you a hickey to match mine!"

She smiled up at him then. "I'll always belong to you, Graham. I just won't always be at your side." She kissed him one last time, then ran down the hill.

Graham watched as the last rays of the sun seemed to kiss her hair, giving it molten highlights. I love you, Willow. And you better believe I'll find a way to get you alone at the party. He walked down the hill, remembering the times they'd shared together.

End


	2. Come Rain Or Come Shine

Title: Come Rain Or Come Shine   
Sequel to: A Girl Like You   
Couple: Willow/Graham   
Rating: M (Because Willow and Graham seem to have a lot of meaningful conversations while partially or totally naked)   
Disclaimer: I don't own them... Joss does. More's the pity. I'd treat Spike with more respect than he's been getting lately... and give everyone more sexual exploits than they get now on the show. The song was written by, Johnny Mercer and Harold Arlen, but is copyrighted to Chappell & Co., Inc. Spoilers: Season Four Stuff, set during and after "Where The Wild Things Are"   
Summary: Willow and Graham have a secret affair... it's getting to them both.   
Note: I found the lyrics at The Frank Sinatra Songbook  
Note 2: Yes, another W/Gr songfic from me! I swear these things help me with overcoming my writer's block! Really, they do!   
Note 3: Alright, I caved! Despite claiming that "A Girl Like You" would not be a series... I wrote a sequel. This one is way more upbeat... and there's Flirty!Willow in it. I thought she was contained in "Hunting Grounds", but it looks like she wanted to come out to play here... Enjoy!   
Note 4: Song lyrics were between the /   
Note 5: As always, thoughts are within the >  
Dedication: To everyone who managed to talk me into writing a sequel... you know who you are!

* * *

/Lyrics were here./ 

Graham Miller snuck looks at her from across the room. He was much less obvious about watching the group of teenagers than his friend, and commanding officer, Riley Finn was being. God! He and Buffy might as well leave the party now. They're not paying attention to anything but each other anyway. It's like I said last night, "Slaves to the rhythm".

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to see a pair of emerald green ones looking his way. God, Scarlett! Don't look at me like that. No, wait, keep looking at me like that! Graham smirked at Willow as he observed Buffy making her way across the party.

She raised an eyebrow in return, her message clear. He nodded in response, but waited until after Riley and Buffy had made a flimsy excuse to leave. He turned to Forrest and said, "And I'm the one who got a "D" in Covert Ops." Forrest nodded his head in agreement and they went back to their beer. Not that I'd get the same grade now. I mean I've successfully had a secret relationship with one of the Slayer's gang, and the only person who even suspects anything is a retired Librarian. Graham snorted and went back to his Willow-watching.

/Lyrics were here./

Graham was walking along the corridor to his meeting place with Willow, when she came barreling out of the bathroom. He pushed her away from him and looked down into her shocked face, "Scarlett?" Her eyes just got bigger and his anxiousness rose. "Willow? What happened? What did you see?"

Willow's eyes finally rose to meet his and she spoke, her words tumbling over each other. "Ghost boy, drowning in tub. I tried to save him, but... being a ghost already, well, I was way too late."

Graham pulled her to him and wrapped her in an embrace. "It's okay, Scarlett. I have you, and I don't plan on letting go anytime soon."

Willow finally focused on him and wrapped her arms around him. "Tiger! Oh Goddess, Tiger! It was horrible! Why do these things always happen to me?"

Graham pulled back from her a little bit and surrounded her face with his hands. "Do you think you can make it to my bedroom?"

"GRAHAM! This is no time to think about sex!"

"I wasn't..." He went silent at the look she shot at him. "Okay, I was, but I'm a guy! And I've been without my lover for a week, cut me some slack. I was really more concerned that going back to the party after something like that might not be a good thing. I do remember how you were at the Aftershock party." He tucked some of her hair behind an ear, and let his hands drift down her body to her hips.

Willow snuggled more firmly into his side. "Yeah, that was not of the good. Percy was really mean! I mean I haven't been a Nerd in a long time..." her voice trailed off as she saw the look he shot her. "Okay, and finding the dead body was really bad too."

"C'mon Scarlett, my room's just up these stairs." He led her up a small flight of stairs and then opened a door. "Welcome to 'La casa del Graham'. It's nothing to write home about, but it suits me."

Willow wandered around the room, taking everything in. She looked over to Graham and smiled. "I like it. Although, I really would have liked to see it under better circumstances than these."

Graham pulled her to him, then backed her up until her legs were against the bed. Exerting a little pressure, they sprawled on the bed. He grinned down at her and said, "You had something more like this in mind?"

Willow put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a brief kiss. She pushed him back when he tried to deepen it. "Uh-huh. But I thought I was just in here to 'recover'."

"Oh, you'll have to recover all right." His head drifted towards the column of her neck, and he began to nibble along its length. She purred in satisfaction and bared a little more of her throat to him.

The sudden shaking of the house and the loud screams broke them apart. They both stared at each other. Willow closed her eyes and exhaled quickly. "I swear the forces of the universe must be against us sometimes, Tiger."

Graham got off the bed, and pulled her up to her feet. Clasping her hand, he walked towards the door. "It seems like it at times, Scarlett. I'll find you after all the craziness is over."

Willow pulled him to a stop, just before they were at the main staircase. "I look forward to it, Graham. This should hold you over until then," she then kissed him passionately, letting him know she was just as frustrated about the interruption as he was. "Come to my dorm room. Buffy won't be there."

"Yes, Ma'am." He then walked away from her.

/Lyrics were here./

Graham approached Stevenson Hall hours later, emotionally drained and aching for a hot shower. I have no idea what caused me to say those things. Maybe Willow might know. Gagh! 'Touch not the impure thing... Or ye shall perish. Find salvation in the cross of our lord and savior.' That sounds like something a televangelist would say.

He glanced up at the window of Willow and Buffy's dorm room, and noticed that Willow had the 'all-clear' object in place. Glad to know something is going right tonight. He entered the building using his Initiative issued "skeleton key" for all the buildings on campus. Gotta remember to thank whoever thought up us being issued those. They've come in handy way too often.

He climbed the staircase to the second floor and walked the short distance to '214'. Before he could raise his hand to knock, the door was flung open and Willow pulled him into her room. He was slammed against the door by 110 pounds of happy red head when she leapt onto him and began kissing him in earnest.

Eventually, he gasped for air and held Willow to him. "Glad to know I was missed, Scarlett. Why the warm greeting?"

"After the spell Tara, Giles, and I cast to quiet the spirits at Lowell... well, I've got a lot of pent up sexual tension. Tara made not so subtle hints about helping me relieve it, and I just told her that I could take care of myself."

Graham blinked when he realized that Willow had managed to get him out of his shirt and was now working on his pants. "You need some help?"

"Yup. Lift your left foot." Willow pulled his shoes, socks, and pant leg off. "So, anyway, we found out what was going on. Apparently in the 40s and 50s this lady ran a children's home there, but she was really strict about moral codes. She cut off girl's hair if she thought they were too vain. And even 'baptized' some kids, which would explain me seeing that ghost. Lift your right foot." She removed the shoe, sock, and pant leg, then looked back up at him. "Where was I?"

Graham pulled her up, and quickly whipped the sweatshirt she was wearing over her head. He pulled her to his chest, kissed her, and began walking backwards. "You were talking about what happened at the party. What set it off?"

"Buffy and Riley's Sex-capades." She pulled him down onto the bed with her and she nearly purred when their lower bodies aligned together. "Seems their nearly non-stop sex the last few days not only fueled but actually caused the poltergeists to appear."

Graham rained kisses down her body to her belly button, where he stopped to dip his tongue inside. Kissing his way back up to her mouth, he stopped and smiled at her. "I think you're wearing too many clothes for this situation, Scarlett."

Willow ran a socked foot along his bare calf and purred, "So why don't you be a gentleman and help me remedy the situation, Tiger?"

"Gladly."

/Lyrics were here./

Graham stared down into the face of the woman cradled in his arms. How did we get here, Scarlett? We're hiding our relationship from everyone, even our best friends. And you, you're stringing along a poor girl whose only fault is that she's sexually attracted to you. We need to either stop this or go public, and soon.

He felt her stir and smiled as she came awake, a little disoriented. Wanting to save her from panicking he spoke, "Good morning, Scarlett."

"Morning." She noticed the still dark sky outside her window, then turned back to look at him. "Is it morning?"

"Yeah, but sunrise isn't for another hour." He began to run his right hand down her back, totally relaxed with the situation.

"Goddess! What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, too many thoughts."

Willow snuggled more firmly into his chest. "That's usually my department." She moved so that she could look into his face. "What's rattling around in that head of yours?"

Graham licked his lips and glanced down at her. "You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"I'm wondering what's happening between us, Willow. I mean are we dating? Using each other for sex? Something else entirely? 'Cause I can't tell anymore."

Her eyes flashed with hurt, then quickly anger took its place. "You honestly think I could use you for sex! That hurts, Graham. I thought you knew me better than that!"

She attempted to move away, but he dragged her back to him. "What else am I supposed to think, Willow? Even before the ban on interaction with the 'Scooby Gang' was enacted, you didn't want us to go public. Now, even though Riley and Buffy are thoroughly flaunting their relationship by having sex like 24/7, you won't go public." He took in a deep breath before he continued on. "And then I see you giving the blond witch these little looks, and she is all doe-eyed anytime you're nearby."

Willow closed her eyes and re-opened them, meeting his angry glare. Goddess! I didn't think he noticed the Tara thing. "What else am I supposed to do? It's not like I do anything but let her look at me! Do you know how hard these last few weeks have been on me? I see you around campus and I can't walk up to you and just talk. Let alone half the stuff I want to!"

"Like what?"

"Like kissing you breathless. Or putting my hands in your rear pockets, and getting handfuls of that magnificent butt of yours! And a few other things that are considered public indecency!" Her breath started to come in pants as her anger rose.

Graham smirked at her. "So basically you feel the same way I do?"

Willow's rant died suddenly, and she seemed to deflate at his words. "Huh?"

Graham rolled until he was above her, pining her to the bed with his body. "I've felt the same way, Scarlett. But I wasn't sure what, if anything, could be done about it."

Willow closed her eyes and slammed her head into her pillow. "Oh Goddess! We have really got to communicate better. Are you saying you want me to do something drastic? Like kiss you breathless in the Main Quad on Monday? Or something a little more subtle?"

Graham's eyes got a wicked twinkle to them. "I like the kiss idea, it has some merit. But how are we going to tell our friends that we've been lovers since February?"

Willow shrugged, and clasped her hands behind his head. "We just do. I mean we've had a better relationship than Buffy and Riley. Which now that I think about it, isn't that hard. We've actually been seen together, in public no less, doing something other than awaiting the next time we can run off and have sex!" Willow suddenly realized where they are, and a blush began to travel down her body from her face.

Graham laughed and kissed her. "I know what you mean, Scarlett. We've only been lovers two months or so now. I think Riley and Buffy started like the second they got together. So, us, a public knowledge couple. Weird."

"Isn't it though? Now, Agent Miller, kiss me before we have to get you back to your bed in Lowell House."

"With pleasure," he replied as his head moved down to kiss her.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow sat across from Riley and Buffy as they both tried to express remorse at what happened the night before. They're not being very sorry about what happened. They do realize it really is all their fault, don't they? Probably not. I bet it's the sun, it's turned their brains to mush. She stiffened when Tara tried to grab her hand under the table. She glared at the girl and then she smiled as she saw Graham walking towards their table.

She leapt out of her chair, not caring that it clattered on the ground and drew the attention of everyone in the room. "Graham!" she yelled as she launched herself at him.

Graham caught her easily, and swung her in a circle, their laughter ringing through the room. "Hey, Willow! Bit more enthusiastic greeting than I was expecting." Balls in your court, Scarlett. Whatcha going to do about it?

Willow raised an eyebrow at him. "It was? I would have thought that this," she grabbed him by the face and drew him into a deep kiss. She kept it up as the other people in the room started hooting and catcalling at their display, then she released him. She continued on talking, like she hadn't kissed him, "would have been more than you expected." Take that, Tiger!

Graham smiled down at her. "I see your point. I stand corrected. This," he lifted Willow and kissed her again. She plunged her fingers into his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, not letting him escape. Have to keep my balance. It'd ruin the whole effect if I fell on my ass in the middle of the lounge. He pulled out of the kiss, placing his hands under her thighs to hold her against him, and continued on, "is more enthusiastic than the hug."

"Told ya." She looked over at the table full of her friends and noticed the looks of confusion and total shock mixed together on their faces. "I think we broke them. Do we still get a refund if we turn them back in?"

Graham released her legs and lowered her to the ground. She spun around to face her friends and leaned back against him. He placed both of his hands on her stomach, and she put her hands over his. He leaned his chin on the top of her head. God! This feels right. So glad we had that talk last night, we needed it. "I don't think we do, Scarlett. Which action broke them do you think?"

Willow thought about it for a minute, then she cocked her head sideways. "Definitely the second kiss, but probably the hug. What do you think, Graham?"

"I think it was the hug. Think we should ask them? They look to be coming out of their stupor."

Willow looked at her friends more closely and nearly cringed at the accusation she could read in Tara's eyes. But that's not my fault! I've never encouraged her! Okay, there was that time when Graham was standing right behind her and he and I were practically having sex with our eyes. But that was weeks ago! Goddess! I'll have to talk with her later. She burrowed more fully into his embrace and smiled at her friends. "What?"

Xander was the first to speak. "Something you want to tell us, Wills?" His eyes darted to Graham, then back to her face.

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're being all snuggly with a studly. A studly I didn't think you even knew!" Buffy accused.

Willow scrunched up her face in confusion, then she began to grin wickedly. "Oh. That. What about it?" She nearly elbowed Graham when she felt his body tremble with suppressed laughter. "Can it, Tiger," she hissed at him.

Graham led her to a nearby armchair and sat down. He pulled Willow into his lap, ignoring the people still trying to figure out what they saw at the table. He looked at the woman now perched in his lap. "I think that went well. Don't you?"

"On a scale from one to ten of goodness, I'd give that a negative twenty! But it expressed our point. You think Tara will talk to me after today?"

"I think she will. Aren't your friends, hers now?"

"Yeah, but I got this feeling they were accepting her because I did. Well, now that my friends know about us. How are we going to tell the rest of your friends?" She laid her head on his shoulder looking into his face.

"I think having you come to the front door and me dragging you up to my room will announce that pretty well. Or I could just take you there, slung over my shoulder."

"Ooh! I like that idea! You get to be all caveman, claiming me in front of the other males. While, I, on the other hand get to be the envy of all those girls whose boyfriends can't do that for them." She kissed him again, only pulling away when a throat cleared behind them. She turned to see all her friends standing nearby. "What?"

"Ummm, Wills, I love you and support any choice you make in life. But isn't this sudden. You met the guy, what? Last night?"

Willow had to hide her face in the crook of Graham's neck because she began to nearly bust out laughing. When she finally got herself under control, she turned back to face her friends. "Sudden? Five months is sudden in what universe, Xander?"

Riley looked at Graham, a calculating look on his face. "This has been going on since December?"

Graham did not let his natural instincts to cringe from that look happen. He simply pulled Willow more fully against his chest. "Yes, Riley, right around the time you and Buffy started dancing around each other. It was rather funny to tell you the truth. Here I was already dating Wills, and knew about the whole Scooby Gang thing, while you were just learning about the other job your potential girlfriend had."

Willow turned and kissed him on the lips. "And you kept up appearances so well. I mean if I didn't know we were dating I never would have guessed it. Especially during that whole End of the world sitch."

"That reminds me, I still need to deal with Percy. No one talks about my Scarlett like that!"

Willow kissed him again. "That's so sweet! I knew there was a reason I was dating a buff guy. Definite intimidation factor over the guitar player."

A piercing whistle sounded and everyone turned to see Anya taking her fingers out of her mouth. "What? I thought it was time to learn more about how Willow and the studly got together. Besides, I want to go and have sex with Xander soon."

Xander put his face in his hands, obviously embarrassed, Buffy and Riley rolled their eyes, Tara's mouth quirked in amusement, while Willow and Graham suddenly weren't there any more. A missing backpack and the swinging door were the only indication that they had obviously left.

Anya put her hands on her hips. "Well, that was very rude of them." She grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him out of the lounge. "Come on, Xander. I want to get some of the sex that seems to going around your group of friends."

/Lyrics were here./

Graham strode up to the door to Lowell House with Willow slung over his right shoulder, and her backpack on his left. Willow spoke just before they reached the door. "Is this really necessary, Graham?"

"Yes, it is. Now quit talking, you'll ruin my fun." He swatted her on the butt and then kicked the door open.

Not caring that the sound of the door slamming against the wall drew lots of curious guys into the main foyer, he was intent on running up the stairs. Willow greeting people as they passed them.

"Hi Mason, glad to see your eyebrows are doing okay. Oh, hi, Forrest! Can't talk now, Graham's being all macho. Hey, Chad! You look better than last time we saw each other."

Graham booted his bedroom door open and then kicked it shut behind him. He tossed her onto the bed, then moved to lock the door. Heading back for the bed he began shedding his clothing, as Willow did the same. Once they were both mostly naked, he kissed her for all he was worth.

Willow pulled out of the kiss and smiled at his sudden confusion. "I love you, Graham. Despite your caveman antics."

Graham smiled at her, and kissed both her hands. "I love you, Willow. Come rain or come shine."

Then they kissed again, not caring what tomorrow or the next day held for them. For now they were content with what they had.

**End**


	3. Too Much Fun

Title: Too Much Fun   
Sequel to: Come Rain Or Come Shine Couple: Willow/Graham   
Rating: T (Because some situations are not intended for a younger audience)   
Disclaimer: Anything related to B: TVS belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and a whole yatta other people. The song was written by, Robert Byrne and Alan Schulman. I own the ideas behind the story and a really big bag of Peanut Butter M&Ms!   
Spoilers: Season Four Stuff, set during and after "New Moon Rising"   
Summary: Willow and Graham's relationship is public knowledge. But what happens when Oz comes back?   
Note: I transcribed the lyrics by listening to the song, many times, on the Forester Sister's Album "Talkin' 'Bout Men".   
Note 2: Yes, another W/Gr songfic from me! I swear these things help me with overcoming my writer's block! Really, they do!   
Note 3: Alright, I caved! Despite claiming that "A Girl Like You" would not be a series... I wrote a sequel, and this has now become a series . For right now, I'm just calling it "Songs for Secret Lovers"... unless someone else can come up with a catchier title.   
Note 4: Song lyrics were between the /   
Note 5: As always, thoughts are within the   
Dedication: To Angel's Nutmeg, 'cause she likes this series. And to everyone else who's sent me feedback this week... See? I'm a big ol' marshmallow!

* * *

/Lyrics were here./ 

Willow sat next to Tara on the bar stools near Giles' kitchen, and held her friend's hand as she heard about the appallingly small numbers of demons on Buffy's patrol the previous evening. She managed to keep her boredom reigned in, but felt Tara squeeze her hand in understanding. Willow raised her head to smile at her friend and fellow Wicca. Thank the Goddess that Tara is here for me. No way would I have been able to handle this alone. It's like the rest of them have decided since I kept my relationship with Graham a secret, they can treat me like dirt. Thank the Goddess for Forrest! Willow snorted at her thoughts, and Tara looked over at her.

"You okay, Willow?" she whispered, as the rest of the Scooby Gang was ignoring them.

"Yeah, I guess. But why do I feel like I'm being punished for wanting to keep Graham to myself for a while. I mean Forrest is taking it better than Buffy, Riley, and Xander."

Tara got a confused look on her face. "Forrest? I thought he was against 'civilians putting themselves in danger, when there are perfectly trained marines to do the job'. Or has he changed his mind?"

"Not really. But he likes me more than he ever did Buffy. I think it's my coloring."

Tara snorted, then looked over to see that none of the others were paying them any attention. "It's probably also the fact that you really aren't a threat to his place in Graham's life. I think that because for the first five months of your relationship you and Graham kept it a secret, and no one was the wiser, it says he can trust you. And isn't Graham making sure he hangs out with his friends, and you hang out with yours?"

"Yeah, and except for Riley, we really don't mix the two groups. We don't count friends from classes."

"A wise decision." Tara glanced over and noticed the others were starting to get ready to leave. "So, you wanna come over for a while? Or run straight to Lowell and Graham?"

Willow scrubbed a hand over her face and then looked at Tara. "I'll give Graham a call from your place. I think he has patrol tonight, anyway."

"Okay. Let's get out of here before they decide they want us patrol or something equally as bad."

"I hear that. I think there's a bag of popcorn calling my name from your microwave." The two Wiccan began to collect their things, and just as they are getting ready to leave, Willow happened to glance at the door.

Oz? What's he doing here? Can anyone else see him? Please let someone else see him! Willow noticed that the others were also staring at the front door. She took a few steps closer to him. "When did you get back?"

"Pretty much now."

Xander stepped forward and began talking, and Willow smiled gratefully at her oldest friend. "Oz, man. Hate to sound grandma, but... you don't call, you don't write."

"Yeah. Sorry." He kept looking at Willow, as if waiting to see how she would react.

Willow shifted, uncomfortable under Oz's intense stare. Anya Bless her, spoke up, "Everyone's uncomfortable now."

Willow shot a look over to her friend, practically begging Tara to get her out of this. Tara stepped forward, showed more courage than she every had in front of the other Scoobies, grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Come on, Wills. We've got a lot to do before dinner."

"Right, dinner. That meal which I am eating later. It was nice seeing you, Oz. We should talk."

"How about I come by tonight?"

"Tonight..." Willow's voice trailed off as she bit her bottom lip and looked over at Riley. Riley nodded his head at her silent question, and Willow turned back to look at Oz. "Tonight would be fine. You remember where my dorm is? Good. Come on, Tara."

/Lyrics were here./

Willow was staring at her ceiling and contemplating her life. Okay. Graham knows Oz is here and wants to talk to me, alone. He's not happy with that fact, but he understands why I am. Thank the Goddess for understanding boyfriends! A knock sounded at her door and she got off the bed, heading for it. Just before she reached the door, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Oh Goddess! What's wrong with me?

She heard another set of knocks, then Oz's voice. "Willow? Answer the door, Wills. I know you're there."

"Oz?" She couldn't keep the pain out of her voice.

"Wills? Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. But the door's unlocked."

Oz opened the door and found her on the floor, tears streaming down her face, and her arms wrapped around herself. "Wills!" He put his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

Willow shoved him away with more force than she thought she possessed. "Oh, Goddess! Something's happened, something not good. Why hasn't anyone called yet?"

The phone rang and Willow called it to her with a single gesture. Pushing the activation switch, she put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Willow?"

Willow tensed up when she heard who was calling her. Chad never calls me. Or at least not when something good is happening. Oh GODDESS! "Yes, it's me, Chad. What happened?"

"Graham's patrol was attacked by unknown HSTs. According to initial reports they were vaguely human, but mostly wolf."

Werewolves? But then that would mean the moon is full, or nearly full. And Oz is sitting here in my bedroom as himself. Oh Goddess! He managed to conquer the wolf! Breath, girl, breath. She looked over at Oz, a question in her eyes, but she concentrated on her phone call. "Was anyone bit, Chad?"

"I don't know if I should..."

"WAS anyone bit?"

"No, just some scratches. They're keeping Graham and Forrest overnight for observation. Commander Finn won't be told until tomorrow morning. I'm not even supposed to be telling you, but Graham and Forrest insisted that you be told tonight."

"Thank you, Chad. I'll see you Thursday in lab, right?"

"You bet, Partner."

Willow kept the phone to her ear, even after the dial tone began to buzz in her ear. She hung the phone back up, and moved away from Oz. "How?"

"How can I be here on the night of a wolf moon as myself?" Willow just nodded. "Well it all started when I drove down towards Mexico..."

/Lyrics were here./

Oz and Willow managed to talk all night, without talking about her current love life. Willow eyed the man across the bed from her, and let herself get lost in thought for a moment. He hasn't asked me about my love life. Does he think I waited all this time? He better not have! It took Graham until after New Year's to convince me that he wasn't going to be another Oz, and that I could trust him. Oh Goddess! Graham was hurt last night on patrol! Oh wait, Oz is waiting for an answer about something. Willow rewound the conversation in her mind and gave the appropriate response. "Well, I believe a manly-sized breakfast is in order, don't you?"

Oz gave her this look, as if he had expected a different answer. "Or we could just... sleep a little while. Whatever you want."

"I'll have the less confusing waffles right now." Because Goddess knows that Graham would skin you alive and then yell at me if I chose the sleeping option. Willow moved to grab her toiletries from the sink, and made the appropriate excuse to leave her own room.

After brushing her teeth, she walked back into her room to see Oz and a bandaged Graham both sitting there, staring at each other. Willow closed her eyes and let her breath out slowly. She put her toiletry bag back in its place and smiled at Graham. "Morning, Tiger!"

He stood up and wrapped her in a hug. "Good morning, Scarlett." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and turned to look at Oz. "This who I think it is?"

"Yup. But he does have a name, Tiger!" She punched him lightly in the side, and immediately felt guilty when he cringed. "Oh Goddess! You're injured there, aren't you?"

Graham looked at her. "Yeah. What gave me away?"

Willow kissed his nose, and pulled back to look at him. "I think it was the way you cringed at my punch. Something you've never done before." She pulled him towards Buffy's bed and sat down beside him, ignoring Oz who was still sitting on her bed. "What did the docs have to say?"

Graham reached up and massaged the back of his neck, feeling the anger being directed his way from Oz, even if Willow couldn't. "They told me to take it easy for the next few days. No more than five miles for my run, and to keep away from the carbs... I need proteins to heal."

"Sounds sensible enough. What about patrols?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He ducked his head and immediately looked contrite. "I've been rotated off of the schedule for active patrol, but I've got some training and weapons work to do instead."

"Good, glad that Colonel of yours has more sense than the previous commander. Now, I want you to go back to the house and rest. I'll check on you later, okay?"

"That's something to look forward to, Scarlett." He got to his feet and pulled her up as well. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'll even tell Forrest you wish him a speedy recovery."

"You do that, Tiger." She hugged him again and turned to Oz when the door closed behind Graham. "What?"

"I talked to Xander, and he said you didn't have a new guy."

"Well, Xander is living in the state of denial. I hear it's quite comfortable this time of year." Willow flippantly responded as she began to gather the things she would need to go out to breakfast.

Oz grabbed her upper arm and forced her to look at him. "Is Xander lying, or are you?"

Willow rolled her eyes and then looked at Oz. "Use your brain, Oz! You were gone, I had no idea when, or even if, you were coming back! I had to move on with my life. Some of it, you know, was me telling myself I hated you, and cursing your name. Not literally."

"Well, thanks for that."

"But most of it, I admit, was the two new relationships I forged. One with Tara, the blond I left Giles' with yesterday, and the other with Graham... the guy that just left here."

"So you're screwing them both?" His eyes began to blacken in anger.

Willow's eyes flashed golden for a moment as she stared at him. "Maybe. It doesn't matter one way or the other. You weren't actually expecting me to still be waiting for you, did you?" She stared at him again, her face showing what she thought of that idea. "Goddess! You actually did!" She walked to her door and opened it. "Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get. Out. I'm not the person I was back in November, Oz, and I'm certainly not the person you were expecting. So, get out of my room." She turned her back on him and waited for him to leave her room. When she heard the door close behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief and moved to call Tara.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow found Graham several hours later. He was sitting under a tree in the main quad, watching others play frisbee. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she spoke. "Wishing you could join them?"

Graham turned at smiled up at her, then patted the grass next to him. "A little. But it's better to sit and talk to my girl."

Willow sat and kissed him, very briefly. She smiled at his moan when she pulled away. "I love it when you get all possessive on me."

"You're just lucky I didn't try anything this morning while Oz was in your room."

"Oh right. I'd love to explain that one to Buffy. 'Sorry about the mess, Buffy. But Oz and Graham decided to see who had more testosterone in his body.' Oh, yeah, that would have gone over well."

Graham wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her into his side. "So what did the two of you talk about last night?"

"Just about everything."

"Just about? What did you leave out?"

"My love life. Seems Xander told him that I wasn't seeing anyone else."

Willow blinked as Graham began to curse in several languages. He settled down and raised an eyebrow. "Xander just isn't going to accept us anytime soon, is he?"

"Nope. I think he feels threatened because both Buffy and I have our own snuggle-commandos, while he hasn't found a purpose in life yet." She put her head on his shoulder, content to just be in the moment.

"He'll find his way. He's only what? Nineteen?" He felt Willow nod against his shoulder. "That's plenty of time to decide on his future. He just needs to get some exposure to the outside world first."

"Yeah, he needs more than Sunnydale and Oxnard."

"Oxnard?"

"Yeah, instead of traveling the country last summer like he'd planned to... he ended up washing dishes at a ladies nightclub in Oxnard."

Graham began chuckling. "Poor Xander. I've had to wash dishes as punishment, it isn't any fun."

"Mmmm..." Willow sounded non-commitally.

Graham grew quiet, just letting the sun relax them both. When Tara ran up to them a few minutes later, both sprang to their feet. Willow held her panting friend and Graham handed her a bottle of water.

"Oz..."

"Oz what, Tara?"

"Oz... They've got Oz..."

"Who does?"

Tara looked right at Graham as she answered Willow's question. "The Initiative."

"Oh Goddess! Do the others know?"

"Yes, I just ran here from Giles'. They um..." she looked over at Graham and grew silent.

Graham looked at his girlfriend. "Why would the Initiative capture Oz, Willow?"

"Because he's a werewolf, Graham. Just like those things that attacked your patrol last night were werewolves. But it's the middle of the day! How did they know he was a werewolf, Tara?"

Tara looked between her closest friend and said friend's boyfriend. This is going to piss them both off. I can tell. "He smelled you on me."

"But that's because I lent you my sweater. Why would he? Oh, Oh! I'll skin him alive!" Willow turned to look at Graham. "Get back to base. You need to have a solid alibi when I think what's about to happen, happens. Do some paperwork or something, okay?"

Graham blinked at the near command his girlfriend gave him. Okay, status check. Oz, my girlfriend's ex, is a werewolf. Somehow he turned into his werewolf self during the day, something that had apparently never happened before. The Initiative captured him because they think he was one of the Hostiles that attacked me last night. But he was with Willow all night. I'll have to ask her about that later. Okay, now Willow's friends are planning some sort of rescue mission, and Willow doesn't want me involved. I can live with that. He grabbed Willow about the waist and pulled her flush up against him. "Fine. But you better come by tonight and let me know what happened, okay?"

"Of course I'll come see you later, Tiger! We're just going to do some girl stuff, right Tara?"

Tara blinked at what Willow said. Oh right! Other people are around, and we want to give the Initiative no reason to suspect us. Well, all Buffy and Xander wanted us to do was cast a protection spell anyway. We just have to be seen by lots of people before and after we do this. "Yup, just some girly stuff. We might even empower ourselves with some Lemon Bundt cake."

Willow and Tara began laughing and were soon having to hold each other up. Graham just stared at them. "Right. I'll catch you later, Scarlett. Always a pleasure, Tara." Then he walked away.

Tara and Willow finally calmed down enough to admire the way he walked away from them. Tara spoke to Willow, while still watching Graham's butt. "I can see why you were attracted to him, Wills. That butt! Goddess! It should be illegal!"

"Don't forget that presence he has. You know, the one that practically screams, 'Here I am, for your viewing pleasure'!"

"Uh-huh. And those blue eyes, very yummy. Is the rest of him as good?"

"Oh yeah. But don't think you'll get to see more than everyone else."

Tara turned to look at Willow when Graham finally disappeared from view. "Aw, Come on, Willow! Let me be in a torrid threesome with you and Graham!" Tara steered her friend away from the quad to a small courtyard near the entrance Spike had found.

Willow shook her head. "Nope. Nothing doing. Find your own Commando boy to drool over."

"But you and Buffy already got the two best ones!"

"First come, first serve." Their laughter rang out and they got to the serious business of spell casting.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow sat in the front seat of Oz's van, just staring at the man that had seen her into adulthood. Gotta remember what he looks like, because I highly doubt he'll ever be back again. She shifted in her seat. "What are you gonna do?"

"I think I better take off."

"When?"

"Pretty much now."

Willow closed her eyes, to block the raw pain in his gaze from herself. "I understand. I'm just glad I got a chance to say goodbye this time. I love you, Oz, some part of me always will."

"But you love him more."

"Not more, just different. I don't know what's going to happen between Graham and I, not tomorrow or a month from now. But I want to find out. Otherwise, I may as well have stayed that broken, depressed girl Graham first met. He made me see that there was life after you. And I like the person I became with him. Okay not the secretive thing, but that was mostly my fault anyway."

"Willow, you don't have to explain it to me. I understand that you moved on. But I need to leave because having you around brings the wolf out, and until I can control him completely I'm not safe around other people and especially not you."

Willow leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Daniel Osbourne. I expect the occasional postcard this time, all right?"

Oz turned and kissed her inner wrist. "I promise. See you around."

Willow climbed out of his van and watched it pull away. Well, there goes the last shred of my childhood. Goddess! Morbid much, Willow? I need to see Graham. She began the walk towards campus, her mind racing through what she could say to him.

/Lyrics were here./

She stood outside his door and knocked. When the door opened, he was shirtless and merely raised an eyebrow at her. "May I come in?" He stepped back from the door and let her pass him. She turned to face him and noticed the look he was giving her. She closed her eyes, gathering her courage. "I brought a candle," she said as she held it before her.

"I can see that, Willow. Why are you here? I thought you'd be with the man you love."

"I'm with the man I love, Graham." She moved closer to him, managing to move him towards his bed.

Graham let her lead him towards his own bed. He looked into her eyes, seeing only a slight bit more freedom and happiness than had been there two days before. "You better not be dicking me around, Scarlett. I won't be your consolation prize."

Willow sighed and put the candle on a safe surface, then she moved to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pushed him onto his bed, then she straddled his waist. "You're not the consolation prize, Graham. I got over Oz a long time ago, thanks to you. You're also not the rebound guy. You're stuck with me for a while yet, Tiger."

Graham ran his hands up her thighs to her waist and smiled at her. "A while, huh? I can live with that."

"Good." Willow kissed him, letting her body know exactly how she felt.

/Lyrics were here./


	4. Dangerous Type

Title: Dangerous Type   
Series: Songs For Secret Lovers (Sequel to "Too Much Fun")   
Couple: Willow/ Graham   
Rating: T (For bad words, implied words, and implied violence)   
Disclaimer: All things B:TVS and A:TS related are owned and copyrighted to Joss Whedon, Mutatant Enemy, Fox Studios, the WB Network, and a lot of production companies. The song belongs to R. Ocasek. I personally own my procrastinating nature and some Winterfresh Gum, because it's BLUE flavored! Spoilers: Season Four Stuff, set during and after "Yoko Factor"   
Summary: How does the dissolution of their respective "families" affect the W/Gr dynamic?   
Note: The song lyrics come from, Letters to Cleo Online  
Note 2: Yes, another W/Gr songfic from me! I swear these things help me with overcoming my writer's block! Really, they do!   
Note 3: Alright, I caved! Despite claiming that "A Girl Like You" would not be a series... I wrote a sequel, and this has now become a series sigh . I'm calling it "Songs for Secret Lovers"... unless someone else can come up with a catchier title.   
Note 4: Song lyrics were between the /   
Note 5: As always, thoughts are within the >  
Dedication: To the Herman Goelitz Candy Co., purveyors of that wicked tasty treat known as Jelly Belly jelly beans (The original gourmet jelly bean)!

* * *

/Lyrics were here./ 

Graham felt the muscles in his jaw twitching. If one more person asks me where my girlfriend is... I'll... I'll... Great! I can't even think up a good reaction in my head now!

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body rested against his back, as a feminine voice said, "So where's your girlfriend, Miller?"

Graham spun around and looked down into the face of the one person he had been searching for all day. "Scarlett! Finally!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

When Graham finally let her up for air, Willow just smiled goofily at him. "Well, gee, that was nice. What's the occasion?"

"Pretty much you are."

Willow blinked in surprise and managed to get out of Graham's hold. "Okay, that was an Oz-like moment I really didn't need. Goddess! That nearly took me back to post-Homecoming Senior year in the tales of Willow and Oz, the mutt-boy." Shaking her head, as if to clear it from a cobweb or flying insect, Willow then smiled at her boyfriend. "How you holding up, Tiger?"

"I'm fine, Scarlett." Graham pulled her onto a nearby bench and looked at her. "I've got to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully, okay?"

"Okay. But I don't do well on pop-quizzes, or at least when I haven't studied the material," she leered as she carefully observed his body.

"Willow!"

"What?"

"Be serious."

"Okay, fine, serious." She sat up straighter and schooled her facial features into a careful mask.

Graham eyed her warily, but started to ask his questions. "Where's Buffy?"

"LA. She had an 'Angel' to see," Willow said, airquoting "Angel" to show her opinion of Buffy's latest actions.

Graham just raised an eyebrow at the answer. Buffy went to see her ex, while her current boyfriend is missing. Okay, that's confusing. He took a deep breath and began again. "Where's Oz?"

Willow rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "As I told you a week ago, he left town. Got in his van and drove away. I mean he was an escapee from a secret military installation."

Shit! She's getting angry, I better ask her the final question, or I might just lose whatever good graces I've still got with her. "Okay. Do you know where Riley is?"

"Well, he's not at my parent's house. He isn't at Xander's, and I know he's not in my dorm room. Other than that, I've no idea where he could be."

"You're sure?"

"Yup. The plan to hide Riley was kept hush-hush between Riley and Buffy. Tara, Anya, and I have no knowledge of his whereabouts. And I'm still not talking to Xander or Giles, so I don't really know if they know. Ya know?"

"No, but I get your drift." Graham sighed in relief, glad the confrontation was almost over. "Would you tell me if you saw Riley?"

"Only if it had been a few hours, and I knew he was no longer where I had seen him."

That was remarkably blunt. Graham's left eyebrow rose as he studied his girlfriend. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because even though I had to send you there to make sure you were there... You were one of the people that helped re-capture Oz and imprison Riley." She put her left hand to his face and smiled at him. "But I'm not letting that stop me from trusting you otherwise, okay?"

Graham grabbed her hand, and kissed her inner wrist. "That's fine, Scarlett. You doing anything for dinner?"

Willow raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll have you know, Graham Miller, that despite being raised on the Hellmouth, I do not do something at the evening meal. However, if you were asking me if I would like to go to dinner with you, the answer is yes."

"Say six, and I'll pick you up at your dorm room?"

Willow leaned over and kissed him. "I'll be there with bells on, Tiger."

Graham just shot his girlfriend a look. "Not literally, right?" Willow just smiled up at him, then she walked away from him. Graham closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer Heavenward. Please God, don't make her mean that literally.

/Lyrics were here./

Walking down the street after dinner, Willow and Graham let themselves enjoy a peaceful night that didn't include what their nights usually did. Namely demons, patrols, and fighting. That's when the dark haired vampire walked around the corner.

"Angel!"

Angel stared at the red head running at him full-tilt. He barely had time to brace himself before she hit. "Hello there, Little One."

Willow hugged him tighter and managed to buss a kiss on his right cheek. "It's good to see you, even if its in the wake of whatever badness happened in LA."

Graham stood off to the side, waiting for his girlfriend to introduce him. When she didn't seem to be doing so, he spoke. "Who's your friend, Scarlett?"

Willow smacked her forehead and smiled in apology at Graham then Angel. "Duh! Where are my manners?" She grabbed Graham's arm and pulled him next to her, then she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Angel, this is my boyfriend, Graham Miller. Tiger, this is my friend Angel."

Graham looked down at Willow. "Buffy's Ex?"

"I'd like to think I'm more than just Buffy's ex." Angel extended his hand.

Graham stared at it for a second, then grabbed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Angel."

"Likewise." Angel looked at Willow, as if measuring his words he spoke again. "What has Buffy told you about what happened in LA?"

"Nada. Zip. Zilch. No words for Willow." Willow stopped and thought for a moment. "Although that could be because I haven't been back to the dorm room in two days. Been too busy doing others things, and of course other people."

Angel snorted at her comment. How does she manage to get away with saying things like that? I don't think I've ever seen anyone call Willow on something she might have said. He rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, Little One. So you seriously haven't seen her?"

"Would I lie?" Angel just stared at her and she grinned back at him. "I mean when it's something trivial like whether or not I'd seen someone?"

"No, you wouldn't, Little One. I should keep looking for her." He hugged Willow again. "Come visit sometime soon, I could use better coffee." The pair of friends laughed at the in-joke, then Angel walked away with a casual, "Treat her right or find out how it feels to have your still beating heart torn from your chest," tossed over his shoulder at Graham.

Graham watched him walk away, then looked down at his girlfriend. "Is he always like that?"

"Oh no. This was a good mood, for him."

"Seriously? That's a good day? Well, there you go. Even when he's good, he's all Mr. Billowy-coat, king of pain, and girls really..."

Willow shut Graham up by covering his lips with her own. Graham was happy to be silenced and let the idea go.

/Lyrics were here./

Anya stared at the blond across the table from her. She sighed when the other woman didn't speak. "Long uncomfortable silences do nothing for a conversation. You should tell me about your experience with the Craft. It's been awhile, but I've cast a number of spells in my time."

Tara eyed the other woman, and grinned mischievously. "Not to mention punished evil males on behalf of the women they scorned."

"Yeah," Anya sighed in remembrance of the power she used to wield. "Damn that Xander Harris! It really is all his fault! If he hadn't cheated on Cordelia, then I wouldn't have been brought here, and the other-world Giles wouldn't have smashed my power center."

Tara raised an eyebrow, suddenly glad that no one else was in the coffee house that night. "So, shouldn't you actually blame Giles?"

"Oh no. I thought this out, you see other-Giles was simply going on the scant information Cordelia had told him, before Vamp Willow and Xander feed from her, while he watched locked in the High School Library Bookcage. He had to believe that this world, where the master was never freed and Vamps never got control of the Hellmouth, was better than his own. From a mortal perspective, I see his point. This Hellmouth is infinitely cleaner and nicer than the other one. But from a demon POV, the other Hellmouth was the place to be." Anya shuddered at her brief and fading memories of the other Sunnydale.

Tara nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I can see where it would be. But why are you angry with him now? I mean I thought you two crazy kids had patched up that misunderstanding from a few weeks ago."

"We did. But now we're fighting about Willow. I think he should get over whatever problem he has, because she didn't harm anybody by hiding her relationship with Graham. I know I would have wanted to keep that good-looking man to myself for awhile. Chained to the foot of my bed preferably."

Tara laughed, a mental image of Graham wearing a loincloth and a slave collar, at the foot of a bed somewhere, popping into her head instantly. Then she blinked her eyes and looked at Anya. "Well, imagination and looks are all you're gonna get. Willow won't share!" Tara pouted for a moment, her lower lip stuck out outrageously far.

Anya laughed at her antics. "I'm glad you agreed to meet me for coffee, Tara. I'm having more fun with you than I've had in quite awhile."

Tara took a sip of her coffee and smiled at the other woman. "So am I, Anya. If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to do it? I mean you don't honestly believe that crap Xander and Buffy are spouting about me and Willow, do you?"

"What? That you two are actually lovers, and that Graham is just a convenient cover?" Tara nodded her head, nearly dreading the other woman's answer. "By D'Hofryn's beard, NO! The two of them have their heads stuck so far up their butts, I'm surprised they're not actually some weird type of human genetic mutation. At least Giles is finally coming around."

"Yeah, his opinion means a lot to Willow. But I think having Spike of all people defending Willow's actions to the others helped sway his opinion." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "It could also be that case of Single Malt Irish my father sent him recently as well."

"Tara! I'm shocked that you would resort to bribery of someone to make them see your opinion as valid!" Anya paused for the space of a heartbeat, then she continued. "I like it!"

"Knew you would. And honestly? My father was hoping to get rid of that whiskey, he thinks that alcohol, and lots of other things make the body impure and more open to the devil's ways." Tara rolled her opinion of her father's beliefs.

Anya's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Then why did he let your mother teach you the Craft?"

"He didn't let my mother do anything! She taught me when he wasn't home, as he often isn't! Fortunately my older brother was too dense to realize what she was doing. He just thought it was cooking lessons, and since that's 'women's work' he left us to it."

"Men are sexists pigs! That may have been true 50 years ago, but with the changing laws and general attitudes in Western Civilization, women are finally back to having some of the autonomy we had before the days of Bubonic plague!"

"Yeah, well, my father and brother also tried to convince me and my mother that the reason we're so strong is because we're part demon. I was convinced of that, and probably would have remained so... had I not disproved that theory a few days ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I had Spike punch me, I figured his chip wouldn't activate if I were a demon. Well, he recoiled in pain after he gave me a black eye, so I figured it was safe to go with the thought that I'm not demon. That he and I had a long talk about why my father might have thought that way. Somehow we got to talking about Drusilla and then somehow we got talking about a few other things. And then well, one thing lead to another..."

Anya raised an eyebrow at the woman across from her. "You slept with him?"

"Not the way you think. I um, let him feed from me, and I fell exhausted into his arms. I woke up with him the next morning. It was nice. I haven't had a male to wake up to, not in awhile, been sticking with women for the last year."

"Why did you go to women, anyway?"

"They seemed safer. After the way I watched my father dominant my mother until she died, and then the way my brother treated me... well women felt more comfortable. Besides, women are better equipped to give another woman pleasure, for men it's just a guessing game."

Anya threw her head back and laughed in delight at the way the blond Wiccan was opening up to her. "Are men and women really that different?"

"Oh yeah. Let me tell you a few stories..."

/Lyrics were here./

Spike watched from the shadows as his Sire and Riley fought. This should go well with Mr. Bits' plan for the Slayer. Having her new lover fighting her old one should be extremely unmotivating. This should work to my advantage, perhaps my Yoko factor idea will work. I think Chubs and Slutty don't realize that my witch, Red, her man, and the ex-demon have all formed a lasting friendship. While I regret pushing the wedge further between Red and Slutty, I'm not letting it stop me. Slutty needs to die so that this damned chip can be removed from my head. Only way I can protect my little blond witch. I can't believe her father almost convinced her that she was a demon! Worked to my advantage, though.

Spike let himself remember the taste and feel of Tara's blood, when she willingly opened her skin for him to drink from her. He sighed in satisfaction as he also remembered the way she felt sleeping in his arms. He looked over when he noticed that His Sire and Riley had fled the scene, as a military vehicle pulled into the alleyway. He pushed himself further into the shadows and watched the humans search the area. He'd almost snuck out of the alleyway when he hears the men talking, he stops to listen to them.

"Can you believe that Commander Gates in Dead?"

"No, bastard still owed me twenty bucks from the last time we played poker!"

"Rumor has it that he was killed the same Professor Walsh was."

"That freaky demon thing she created?"

"Yeah, Mason found him up in the caves after he didn't report when he was supposed to."

"Anyone told Miller yet?"

"Yeah, his girlfriend was there, and she took him up to his room. I envy him, you know?"

"Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Because he has someone in his life to keep afloat. How many of the rest of us can claim that?"

"All of us. We have each other."

"It's not the same thought, is it? Besides, any man Willow loves is lucky anyway. He's got her, for how ever long she'll let him keep her."

"You're smitten with Miller's girl, Kent?"

"A little. I would have made a play for her had she even hinted that she was interested." Chad Kent looked over at his fellow operative, and smiled again. "But then she told me one day after Physics that she was dating someone I knew, and told me that she was flattered at my attention, but to cool it or have my ass kicked by Mr. Stoic"

"You actually knew she and Miller were dating before even his best friends?"

"Sure! Willow and I are partners. Besides I think the pressure of hiding their relationship got to both of them. Having a convenient alibi provider helped them sometimes."

"You dog!" The other man hit Chad's shoulder. "You actually helped them sneak around together?"

"Sneaking around is such a nasty phrase, I prefer to think I helped them along the rocky road to happiness."

"You would, Romance Boy!"

"You're just saying that because I have more luck with the ladies than you!"

"Damned straight!"

Spike stepped out of the shadows after the two men had climbed back into their hummer and left the alleyway. He shook his head at the idea of Red's man having to deal with what's going on. Poor Commando Boy. He's got it tough the next few days, especially after the Scooby Gang breaks up, and Red needs his support as well.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow smoothed the hair back from Graham's face, glad that he had finally fallen asleep. Goddess! I knew he was having trouble the last few days, I just didn't realize how bad it had gotten. Thankfully I was here for him. She was broken out of her thoughts when there was a light tapping on the door.

She got off the bed and walked over to it. She opened the door a crack and peered through the slight opening. She raised an eyebrow at the portable phone was thrust at her. "Phone call for you, Rosenberg. Sounds like a female."

Willow rolled her eyes and accepted the phone. "Thanks, Guerra. How's everyone else?"

"Depressed and angry would not be stretching the emotional banner. But you should talk to the person that called you here!"

"I'm always here."

"Well yeah, but they probably didn't know where they were calling when they got this number off your voice jail message."

"Shoo! As you so sagely pointed out, I've got a phone call." Willow closed the door between herself and Guerra, picking up the phone and hitting the "hold" button. "Hello?"

"Finally! Why the hell did I get a hold of you at a frat house Willow?"

Willow rolls her eyes at the teasing, yet accusatory tone of the other woman's voice. "I'll give you three guesses, Lia, and the first two don't count."

"Oh that's right, you're dating that extra hunky guy you brought down here during Spring break. How's he holding up?"

Willow was alerted to how Cordelia worded her question. "What do you know, Cordelia?"

"Well, I'm not really sure why I got a vision about it, but I saw Buffy and this black guy fighting, then the black guy dying at the hands of this creepy, demony thing. Then I saw you comforting your guy. I saw some other stuff too, stuff that Angel will have to answer to me about!"

"What happened?"

"Angel beat up Buffy's new guy. I mean can't he let the 'Romeo and Juliet, Ours is tragic and gut wrenching love' thing go? Living in the past is so not healthy for anyone!"

"Love is never logical, Lia. You should know that."

"Ha, ha. But seriously, why would I get a vision about the Scooby Gang, extended version?"

"Don't the PTB send you visions about the problems Angel needs to solve?"

"Usually, But when I asked the Oracles, they said, and I'm quoting. 'The Red Flame that lights the warrior's way might be extinguished if the sequence of events you have seen are not stopped.' I yelled at them about Angel not loving you that way, and that you had a mortal man. The female one said that, 'The Red Flame lights the Warrior's way, not through romantic love, but through the purity of her spirit.' Then the male guy called me a 'lower being' and I found myself back at the entrance under the post office."

"So, wait, what you're telling me is that the Oracles, think I'm important to Angel's fight? And the PTB sent you a vision about me, to keep me alive?" Willow glanced over at Graham's form, checking to make sure he was still asleep. She sighed when she noticed the deep even breathing and eye flutterings that signaled his presence in REM sleep.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, War! So I've got to tell you about the fights I saw..."

/Lyrics were here./

Willow stared in disbelief at the door Buffy just stormed out of. She looked over in shock at Xander, noticing that he also couldn't believe what had happened. Before she could say anything, he looked over at her. "Just don't, Wills."

"Don't what?"

"Don't try and cheer me up. It won't work."

"I wasn't going to try that, Alexander LeVelle Harris! Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" Her raised voice echoed throughout the room. "Did you know that because of what you told Oz when he was here, that he actually tried to get me back? Did you know that my boyfriend is currently drugged to the gills just so he can sleep tonight? His depression over the death of Forrest Gates, his closest friend besides the now AWOL Riley Finn, is so great that Colonel McNamara has pulled him off active duty? At a time when demon activity in the Initiative is so high, that they're putting the demons together in cages, letting them tear each other apart? Did you know that I've been the subject of scrutiny from the PTBs? NO! And Why? Because you've been too busy blaming me for hiding my relationship with Graham and assuming that my relationship with Tara is way more than it is, that you haven't bothered to really see me in weeks!"

"The same could be said about you, Wills!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I see you, Xander. I see you better than you probably see yourself. For some reason you let yourself flounder this year, despite the fact that you've got more potential than you've ever given yourself credit for."

Xander stared in shock at the red head, finally seeing the woman she is, rather the one he thought she was. He swallowed his anger, and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't let you grow up in my mind, Wills. For some reason I keep seeing you wearing pigtails and oversized overalls, like you did back in high school."

Willow let her head rest on Xander's shoulder. "It's okay, Xander. But you need to apologize to Graham next time you see him, okay?"

"Just as long as he doesn't try to kill me."

Clapping could be heard from the doorway to the bathroom. The pair of friends glanced over to see Anya and Tara smiling at them. Anya moved to embrace Xander from the back. "It's about time you two grew up and made nice. Having your tension fill my relationship with Xander cut into the pleasure I received from the many orgasms I got from him."

"Anya..."

Tara rolled her eyes and smiled at Xander. "It's okay, Xander. We're all friends here, aren't we?"

Xander looked at the blond, as if really seeing her for the first time. "You still actually want to be my friend?"

"Well sure, if you've finally gotten your head out of your ass."

Willow snorted and looked at her fellow Wicca. "I think your friendships with both Spike and Anya have made you too bold to go back to your father's place this summer, Tara."

"Maybe. But I have to live through the next few days first. I've got this feeling that is the priority now, isn't it?"

Willow looked towards Giles' bedroom, hearing his snores. "We need to get Giles sober tomorrow, and figure out what Adam's plan is. Cordelia told me..."

"Cordelia! What's she got to do with this?"

"Everything! The PTB sent her a vision about what's happened and what might happen here in Sunnydale if we don't get our act together, and soon."

"What about Buffy?"

"What about her? She might be the Slayer in name, but when was the last time you remember her training, or even patrolling? She's more concerned with the Faith thing, or the Riley thing the last few months. She more a hindrance right now than an asset. It's one I could do with out."

Xander smiled at his oldest friend, knowing she had already thought of something. "What's our plan of action, Coach?"

"Anya, you read the older spell books Tara you read the newer ones, preferably any of the ones written in Latin. Look for a spell that can combine people's skills."

Tara smiled and headed for the bookcase. "You do realize that Latin is a truly evil language, right?"

"As Giles, the funny, drooling drunk put it: 'At least when that made no sense, the Church approved.' So we look for something that can help us. Let's get cracking!"

"What about Graham, Willow? Won't he worry?"

"He might. But I left him a note, sent him an e-mail, and left him a voice mail message telling him that I'd see him soon and to not recognize me the next time we saw each other."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to break into the Initiative. Seems the disks Spike gave me earlier actually came from Adam..."

The End


	5. All For Love

Title: All For Love   
Series: Songs For Secret Lovers (Sequel to "Dangerous Type")   
Couple: Willow/Graham   
Rating: M (Just in Case)   
Disclaimer: All things B:TVS and A:TS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox Studios, The WB Network, Sandollar, Kuzui, and a few other corporations. The song belongs to Bryan Adams, R.J. Lange, and Michael Kamen... and is from the Disney movie, "The Three Musketeers". I own some very interesting thoughts and a truly eclectic CD collection, because if I owned these characters I'd have left Forrest alive and Graham in Sunnydale.   
Spoilers: Season Four stuff, set during and after "Primeval" and "Restless"   
Summary: Willow, Graham and the destruction of the Initiative.   
Note: The lyrics are courtesy of BAFan's Lyrics Site  
Note 2: Yes, another W/Gr songfic from me! Besides, that's the way the series was written, as songfics.   
Note 3: I decided on this song as the one for "Primeval" because it's all about depending on your lover and fighting for love, which is pretty much what this entire series has been about. Admittedly, Anya and Tara took over vast portions of the last fic, but they were clamoring to be more than background people, so I let them have their way.   
Note 4: Song lyrics were between the /   
Note 5: As always, thoughts are within the >  
Dedication: To those people that always seem send me feedback: Tigger, Ryan, Kylie, Jazz, and Leone. It's their fault if you're sick and tired of seeing my name on fic. EG

* * *

/Lyrics were here./ 

Willow sat at the foot of the bed, smiling at the contented and peaceful look on her boyfriend's face. He needed that sleep, glad I thought to have Doc Johnson come up and give him a sedative last night. No way would he have gotten any sleep last night. Sleep, that sounds like a good plan. But no, I've still got to 'decode those disks'. Whatever. If Cordelia's vision is right they should decode themselves in a few hours anyway. She moved to sit on the bed, facing Graham.

He woke up a few minutes later and opened his eyes to see Willow staring off into space, obviously lost in thought. He ran a hand up her leg and smiled when her attention turned towards him. "Good morning, Scarlett."

Willow pushed her hair back and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back before he had a chance to deepen the kiss. "Good morning yourself, Tiger. Sleep well?"

Graham took a moment to consider his answer, then he looked over at Willow. "Considering you had the Doc drug me. Yeah, I did. What mischief did you get up to while I was out?"

Willow shrugged and laid down next to him, letting him engulf her in his arms, settling her against his side. "Nothing major. Got in a massive fight with the gang and vented my spleen about a few things, found out I am being watched by the PTBs, researched an ancient spell. Normal everyday stuff."

Graham kissed her again and laughed. "For you maybe, but other people consider spells to be superstitious nonsense." He blinked when he finally processed what else she said. He pulled back from her a little and looked at her face. "I did hear you say that the Scooby Gang got in a fight, yes?"

"Oh yes. Spike managed to get us all to fight about the stuff we've all been feeling anyway. Giles began drinking, Xander got defensive, Buffy got accusatory, and me, well I got loud and opinionated."

"What about Tara and Anya?"

"They hid in the bathroom. Tara told me the continued their talk from two days ago about male lovers versus female lovers, and she mentioned something about Spike's butt."

"And you know this how?" He made sure Willow was looking at him for her answer.

"After Xander and I yelled at each other, which was after Giles had passed out and Buffy had left, she told me of course. I organized the troops and began the search for a spell 'The Warrior's Seer' said would help me."

"Who?"

"The Warrior's Seer, the link between The Powers That Be and their chosen Warrior, Angelus, Favorite childe of Darla, Order of Aurelius. You know him as Angel. She called me last night and told me about her most recent vision, which is something she does whenever she can't figure it out enough to research and know the PTBs motive for sending it."

"Have I ever heard her name?"

"Nope. You've heard a few of her nicknames, and you did meet her when you picked me up in LA during Spring Break."

"Your friend, Lia?"

"Yup. She's a force to be reckoned with in the fight for good, even if the Oracles still refer to her as a 'Lower Being'. But then, the only reason why they don't call me that is because, well I'm not."

Graham kissed Willow then, silencing their talk. When he was almost ready to drag her under the covers with him, he pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her dazed expression. "You're babbling, Willow. I can only assume that means you're on a caffeine rush or you haven't gotten any sleep, maybe both. Which is it?"

"No caffeine, except that in herbal tea. It's actually the sleep thing. I'm only not at Giles' place because we all decided to take a few hours break just before dawn. We wanted to convince the Slayer, Her watcher, and Adam's goons that we only stayed at Giles' place all night because it was dark and we were none of us in the right mindset to defend ourselves against attack. I've got this feeling Buffy either ran to her mother's house for comfort or killed her way through some of Sunnydale's demon population. It's always possible though that she found Riley and decided to screw him into the ground."

"Don't you think that's being a bit harsh on our best friends, Willow?"

"No, I don't. Buffy hasn't been my best friend since Parker Abrams used her maliciously, and she definitely wasn't much of a friend during the Oz thing. And we shall not mention the way she's been treating me since she found out about you, okay?"

"Me? What's her problem with me?"

"I think it's the fact that by the time she'd actually met you, well, you were unavailable to her as a potential replacement for Riley. Buffy doesn't always realize that she treats everyone like they should let their lives revolve around her. So she reacts funny sometimes."

Graham held her face in his hands and smiled at her, then he kissed her briefly. "Well, what do all your other friends think of me, or us?"

"Angel, Wesley, Lia, Anya, Tara, Spike, the girls from my dorm, and Xander all think you're a good guy. Giles will probably like you eventually, providing you don't treat me badly. Oh, and Wesley wanted me to add his name to the queue that will form up if you ever treat me badly."

"Queue?"

"In American Slang we'd use, 'line', but Wesley's British, so he comes up with all these wacky terms occasionally. And before you ask, the first in line is Xander, then Angel, Spike and Wesley. Xander is only before all the others because he's known me the longest, and has been my defender since the sandbox, so he's got the seniority."

"Ah. So what were you saying earlier about the Oracles?"

Willow raised her eyebrow in amusement. "I was wondering if you were going to steer the conversation back towards them. Well, according to Lia, I am 'The Flame that lights the Warrior's way', meaning that just by drawing breath I inspire Angel in his fight for good and redemption. I also discovered last time I really looked at my family tree that one of my ancestors, on my mother's side no less, was well, not entirely human."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, there's a little bit of Elven blood in my background. It's kinda cool actually. But we're talking so little the only people who would care about it are those members of the third race. Most human ancestry claims wouldn't let me claim it if it were say, Italian blood or something."

"So we're talking hundreds of years ago then." Willow nodded her head and snuggled more firmly into his side. "That would explain your power and the way you seem to attract those night creatures, huh?"

Willow punched him in the side. "I don't need to be reminded of that again, Tiger!"

"But it was so much fun being the gallant knight, rescuing the fair damsel in distress."

"You would think so. I thought it was rather embarrassing, having to be rescued like that."

Graham pulled her to him, and rolled until she was pinned under his body. "How much longer until you're heading back to Giles'?"

Willow glanced at her wristwatch and smiled up at him. "I have more than enough time to do whatever it is you want to do."

Graham just grinned wolfishly and lowered his head towards hers. "Somehow I doubt that very much, Scarlett."

/Lyrics were here./

Willow walked into Tara's dorm room a few hours later, a grin spread across her face. Tara took one look at her friend and started laughing. Willow turned to Anya, silently asking for the ex-demon to explain what was going on.

Anya just smiled and shook her head. "You proved her point, actually."

Willow got an even more confused look on her face. "Meaning?"

Tara finally managed to gasp for breath and as the tears ran down her face, she explained, "Well it's just..." Tara broke down and began laughing again.

Anya rolled her eyes and looked at Willow. "She said that you could always tell when a Wiccan was well loved, they glow. Which you are doing right now."

Willow looked down at herself in worry. When she noticed no discernable "glow", she looked back up at Anya. "I'm not glowing."

"Your aura is, and yes you are. Your whole demeanor just screams, 'My boyfriend just managed to satisfy my every lusty impulse!' So I'd count that as glowing," Tara teased as she finally managed to calm herself.

"Well, I wouldn't say Graham satisfied my every lusty impulse, but he got DAMN close!" Willow sighed as she thought back to what she and Graham had done most of the early morning hours.

Tara whacked her arm. "Hey! Some of us aren't lucky enough to have a lover right now, keeping your lustfilled sighs to yourself!"

Anya laughed at her newest friend's antics. "Lighten up, Tara! I think it's cute that Willow is so in love with Graham that she can get lustfilled after just leaving his bed. Speaking of beds, I need to go get Xander out of his. I think he let what Slutty said to him last night really get to him." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, turning to look back at Tara and Willow. "I'll make sure he's at the meeting place, on time, Warrior's Flame." With a knowing wink, she left the dorm room.

"Goddess! Does everyone know about that now?" Willow moaned as she collapsed onto Tara's desk chair.

"Pretty much. It's tough to hide something as monumental as being named the inspiration for a Warrior for good. Luckily, since only a few people know who you are, you're not in any real danger."

"Yeah. It's just the normal threats to my life as a resident of the Hellmouth and friend of the Slayer, I have to worry about. Although, if she doesn't clean up her act soon, I won't claim her as my friend any time soon."

Tara grabbed her keys and pulled Willow out of her chair. "Come on, we've got to go back to Giles' place and get your laptop. After all, we can't let The Slayer's Watcher know we've already found the way to defeat Adam and have already planned how to get into the Initiative, where he's hiding."

"Yeah, that would ruin the whole point of doing everything is secret, wouldn't it?"

"Exactly. Now, come on!" Tara pulled Willow out of the room and locked the door behind them.

/Lyrics were here./

Graham stared in shock as he watched Willow, Xander, Giles, and Buffy be pulled from the elevator shaft. He blinked and quickly got his emotions under control. He stood just behind Colonel McNamara and stared impersonally at Willow. She just looked back at him, her face revealing nothing to him.

Colonel McNamara approached the group of civilians, anger apparent in his every move. "You think you and your friends can just keep waltzing into a government installation, brandishing weapons like... like..."

Willow quirked an eyebrow and replied, "It's a gourd."

Giles smiled and added, "Magic gourd."

The Colonel darted a glance between the two. "What kind of freaks are you people?"

Graham saw Chad Kent have to bite his lip to keep from laughing and rolled his eyes at his fellow agent. He grabbed Willow by the upper arm at the Colonel's command and steered her towards the control room. He hissed at her under his breath, "You better have a good explanation for this, Scarlett."

"Trust me, Tiger. This is all part of my plan, just not part of the Slayer's."

"Yeah, yeah. Trust the Wiccan with the plan."

Willow doesn't respond to his barb, as she suddenly heard the Colonel respond to Buffy's accusation. "Every inch of this installation is under constant, 24-hour surveillance."

She pulled out of Graham's grasp and turns towards the Colonel with anger flashing in her eyes. "Including the secret lab?"

"Everything!" The Colonel paused as if realizing what she said, and turned to look at her. "What secret lab?"

Willow smiled knowingly at him. Buffy brought the Colonel's attention back to her. "What's your plan for dealing with Adam?"

"Incapacitate him with as much voltage as we can muster."

Xander rolled his eyes and had to choke back a laugh. "Great plan. That's right up there with 'duck and cover.'" He looked at Willow and winked. Willow rolled her eyes at him in response.

Buffy spoke next, getting right into the Colonel's personal space. "I've seen Adam hit with taser blasts. He feeds on it. And now, you're going to provide him with an all-you-can-eat buffet?"

Willow tuned out more of the conversation as she began to go over the incantations she'd need in her mind. She moved her hand slowly into her pocket and clutched the stone there. Looking over at Graham she chanted under breath, "Dia, chiedo a di voi. Protegga il mio amore dalla malvagità." Her eyes flashed white for a moment as she felt her Goddess answer her prayer. Good. He's safe, for now. It's time to begin my plan. With a significant look at Xander, Willow let Adam's disruption occur.

Colonel McNamara was working himself up into a fine fury by now, yelling at Buffy, "Down here, I'm the one who's in charge."

Just as he said this, the lights went off. Willow grabbed Graham's hand and said, "Stay safe, I'm not done with you yet, Miller."

Graham was able to tell who was whispering to him, and grinned in her direction. "Yes Ma'am." He followed his commanding officer out of the room, sending a silent prayer to keep Willow and her friends safe from whatever was happening.

Willow turned to Xander and grinned, mouthing, "Showtime!" She moved to sit at the nearby computer console.

/Lyrics were here./

Graham watched as another agent was severely injured by a demon. That should have been me. The demon was heading right for me! Then suddenly Smith was there in its path. Why am I being so lucky in this fight? Oh God! Willow did this! I saw her mumbling under her breath just before the lights went out. I love her, but sometimes she gets too protective. Graham killed the demon and swung Smith into a fireman's carry retreating back towards the emergency exit. Don't think, just move!

Suddenly, the Scooby gang with Riley and Spike in tow arrived in the main part of the compound and begin to fight the demons. The tide of the battle began to turn, and Graham watched as his girlfriend began to take down demons with the speed and efficiency of Buffy. Whoa! I knew she had a plan, didn't realize just how she was thinking of enacting it.

As the group of Initiative operatives and Scoobies get near the emergency exit, Willow yells, "Now!" Then she and Xander pull something from their pockets and throw them to the ground. Turning as one, the two friends managed to get everyone out before them as they slam the doors closed, and bolt them.

Graham and the others began to run up the stairs and Willow can feel the anxiousness of the others as she releases the spell she and Xander had concocted the night before. "Ahora, Día!" She's nearly thrown to the ground as the force wave hit her, and only the presence of Xander at her side, pulling her up to her feet, kept her from doing so.

As the top doors were burst open and people began to stream into the night, Willow finally breathed a sigh of relief. Goddess! Thank you for your help tonight. She prayed briefly as she slumped against Xander. "Lemme know when it's safe to move again, okay?"

Xander slumped against her as well. "Only if it doesn't actually involve real movement, okay?"

"Deal. Is it safe to slump to the ground now? The big, bad Initiative operatives aren't looking my way are they?"

Xander smiled down at his tired friend, and glanced around them. He smiled when he saw that Graham was making his way towards them. "Only yours, Wills. Think he'd hurt me very much if I collapsed to the ground, and took you with me?"

"Only if I was on the bottom." She chuckled at the way he just glared at her. She managed to look at Graham. "Hey, Tiger! Did we get most of you out?"

Graham scrubbed a hand over his tired face, and pulled his girlfriend to him. He just held her close as he felt her presence begin to calm him. "Yeah, you did." He pushed her away from him and glared down at her. "If you ever do anything like that again, I'll... I'll..." He stopped trying to find the words and pulled Willow into a deep kiss.

Willow gasped as Graham began to kiss her, and he took advantage of the situation and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself more fully against him. She smiled when he groaned into her mouth.

Willow finally pulled away from the kiss and gasped for breath. As she looked up into Graham's face and saw all the desire she was feeling, she smiled again and said, "I love you, Graham Miller."

"And I, you, Willow Rosenberg." He kissed her again.

As this kiss drew to its conclusion, applause broke out for them. Willow looked around and turned a deep red, burying her face in Graham's chest in embarrassment. He cradled her to him and glared at his friends. "Very funny, you jokers. Now move along!"

The other agents began to organize themselves and Graham pointedly ignored the motions Riley was making for him to come over. He glared at his friend and the small blond cradled against him. He pulled Willow closer to him and laid his cheek on the top of her head, perfectly content to stand there with her forever.

/Lyrics were here./

Three days later, after extensive debriefings on everything that had happened in the last year, Graham trudged into his room in Lowell House. As he flopped onto his bed he noticed the small bundle of human in it. He pulled the covers off of her face and smiled down at his only partially awake girlfriend. "Hey, Scarlett."

She rubbed her eyes and smiled up at him. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"They're closing the Initiative down. We'll find out after finals what our new orders are." He pulled his shirt off over his head and kicked off his shoes. He shucked his jeans off and crawled into bed with her, cuddling into her sleep warmed body.

She traced small circles on his chest as she laid her head against his shoulder. "So, there's the possibility you could leave?"

Graham, alerted by her soft tone and the worry in her voice, looked into her face. "I'm not leaving you, Willow. Never think that."

Willow pulled a little away from him and smiled at him, her disbelief in his statement obvious. "You may not have a choice, Graham."

"I always have a choice, Willow. Marry Me."

"What?" She stared at him in total disbelief, not entirely sure she heard what she thought she did.

"Marry me. Bind yourself to me in matrimony. Make me the happiest of men, and agree to become my wife." He sat up and pulled her into his lap, cradling her face between his hands. "I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, Willow Ann Rosenberg."

Tears began streaming down her face and she smiled at him despite them. "I love you too, Graham Philippe Miller. And I would be honored to marry you, providing of course you don't try anything tricky, like getting shipped out of Sunnydale before we can get married."

Graham whooped his joy and pulled Willow onto her feet and began to dance around the room with her in his arms. "You actually said yes!"

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, laughing at his enthusiasm. "Of course I did. Did you have any doubts?"

"A few. You're only nineteen, Scarlett, and well, I'm in a dangerous job."

Willow forced him to look at her. "Life is danger, Graham. I could get killed tomorrow by a car, or tomorrow night while on patrol with Buffy. That's what makes our love so precious, the knowledge that we're both in danger every night but we've got each other, so it all balances out in the end."

"Marry me tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? But it's Monday tomorrow! And you can't get a license to marry in the State of California for three days."

"So, let's go to Vegas."

"Oh, yeah... just what I always wanted, to be married by an Elvis Impersonator!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of one of the nicer chapels, but if it's Elvis you want..."

Willow punched him in the side and began tickling him mercilessly. "That's not what I meant, and you know it, Graham! Goddess!" She looked at him, her face taking on a surprised look. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"As a vampire in bloodlust."

"Fine. But I want Lia, Wesley, Angel, Xander, Giles, Tara, Anya, and Chad at our wedding."

"How are we going to get them all to Vegas on such short notice?"

Willow picked up the phone and began dialing a phone number. "Oh ye of little faith. Just watch as the planning phenom that is Lia Chase does her magic."

/Lyrics were here./

"Hello?"

"Lia? What is it? What's wrong?"

Cordelia smiled at the panic that had crept into the caller's voice. "Nothing major. I've just got Angel and Wesley here. The office blew up, the Oracles were killed, and Angel's going to become human someday."

Willow chuckled at the order her friend listed the events. "Anything else?"

"I was put in the mental ward because some creepy demon activated my visions non-stop. I was inundated with visions, and have vowed to become a better person."

Angel walked into the room, hearing the last part of what his secretary and friend had said. "Who are you talking to, Cordy?"

Cordelia turned to look at him. "It's Willow. And she hasn't had a chance to talk to me yet, so don't even think about taking the phone from me, walking dead guy."

Willow chuckled on the other end of the phone and said, "Well I called to ask you if I could get you guys to Vegas tomorrow."

"Vegas? Why would you want... OH MY GOD! He asked you, didn't he?"

"Yup. You are now talking to the fiancée of Graham Miller, and if he he has his way I'll be his wife by this time tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But that's not enough time to... wait. Yes, it is. I can do this. Okay, wear that dress I bought you when you were here, and make sure to get yourself a nice white headband. I'll bring the shoes. Now, what hotel were you planning on staying in?"

"I hadn't. That's why I called you first."

Cordelia bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She called me first! Not Xander, not little miss Cry-Buffy, not even her friend Tara, me! I didn't think we were that close, but I guess we are. Cordelia smiled through her tears and opened up her laptop. "I need an hour to arrange everything. Even in Las Vegas you've got to wake people up this time of night. Okay, you want luxury or quality?"

"Quality. And find me a reputable wedding chapel nearby, I won't be married by an Elvis Impersonator, or in a drive up wedding chapel."

Cordelia quickly typed that into a blank notepad file and made a few notes for herself. "You need transportation?"

"Yup. It's gonna me and Graham, and whichever members of the gang we can get there."

"I can charter a private plane or arrange seats on the early morning flight."

"It's my wedding, get the plane. After all, my parents are going to pay for my wedding even if they never see it!"

"Okay, same numbers as in High School?"

"You bet. Just lie and claim to be me... or claim to be my mom's AA like that time IN High School."

"Check that. I'll begin the plans, you go call everyone else. I'll get back to you in an hour. You at Lowell House?"

"Would I be anywhere else?"

Both women laughed at that as Cordelia looked over at the impatient Angel and smirked at him. "I'll let you get back to Graham. Speak to you in a little while." Cordelia hung up the phone, and immediately plugged the phone into her laptop, connecting to the Internet.

Angel watched Cordelia's efficient movements and waited for her to tell him what was going on. When she didn't speak but began searching for something on-line he finally sighed. "What is it Cordy?"

"Willow is getting married tomorrow, she just called to let me know and ask me to plan her wedding for her. I'm busy doing that, so unless you have something else you need to be doing, I'd like to get back to it." She never looked up at him, but was busy with the laptop.

"That's nice that Willow thought of you... and did I just hear you tell me that she's getting married, tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll get the story from her later, but we've all been invited to the wedding. So leave me alone so I can organize everything, and charge it to her parents." With a malicious smile Cordelia started making calls on her cell phone and Angel walked out of the room to tell Wesley the good news.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow stood staring at herself in the dressing room of the small chapel, not believing her eyes. I actually look like a bride! Oh Goddess! I'm getting married in a few minutes. Before her panic could set in, Giles knocked and then came in the door.

He smiled at her and came to stand next to her. "You look beautiful, Willow. I can't believe you are getting married."

"Me either." She turned to look at her friend and mentor. "Do you think I'm silly for agreeing to marry him a day after he proposed?"

Giles hugged the frightened woman to him, and ran a comforting hand down her back. "No Willow, I think this the right path for you and Graham. You stayed silent for so long about your love for each other that something like this was bound to happen." He pulled back and looked down at her. "Although I was looking forward to seeing you married by Elvis, perhaps even a singing Elvis."

Willow groaned at his statement. "Not you too! Everyone has made similar comments to me, but Cordelia assured me that this was the nicest wedding chapel in Vegas. You'll notice the Strip is nowhere nearby?"

"That I did. I am honored that you chose me to give you away."

"Who else would I choose? Even if I'd had more time for planning, I still would have asked you, Giles. My real father would not approve of me marrying a Catholic, especially not a Marine."

"He's an ignorant twit, Willow."

A knock sounded on the door and Cordelia poked her head inside. "We're ready for the Bride now."

"Thank you, Lia. I couldn't have done this without you." Willow hugged her friend and pulled back to see the tears threatening. "Don't you start, or I'll start and we'll never get out of this room."

"I'm sorry. It's just you're so beautiful, and you seem so happy."

"That's because I am. Don't worry, Lia, you'll find a man worthy of you soon enough."

"I hope so! I don't want to always be the planner!"

Giles separated the two women and strung Willow's arm though his. "Ladies, I do believe there is a man out there waiting for our entrance."

Willow and Cordelia smiled up at him and Cordelia left the room first. Willow and Giles followed, the opening strains of Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" on the organ as the door closed behind them.

/Lyrics were here./ 

**End Notes:**  
Willow "Dia, chiedo a di voi. Protegga il mio amore dalla malvagità." (Italian)  
"Goddess, I ask of you. Protect my love from evil."

Willow "Ahora, Día!"(Spanish) "Now, Goddess!"


	6. Love Is All

Title: Love is All   
Series: Songs For Secret Lovers (Sequel to "All For Love")   
Couple: Willow/Graham   
Rating: T (Because some language is inappropriate for young readers)   
Disclaimer: Everything B:TVS and A:TS related is owned and copyrighted to Joss Whedon and his many minions. The song belongs to Arnie Roman and is sung by Marc Anthony. I own some pretty decrepit looking sneakers and a fabulous hair accessories collection. Anyone thinking I own these characters needs to stay off the blue, crack-flavored Pixy Stix(tm), okay?   
Spoilers: Season Four stuff, set after "Restless", Ped-version   
Summary: They're married, everyone knows... or do they?   
Note: The lyrics are courtesy of Marc Anthony's Pad,  
Note 2: Yes, another W/Gr songfic from me! Besides, that's the way the series was written, as songfics. And besides, this concludes the series... nope, don't even think about it! I wanna finish a series, and this one can only go wacky from here on out!   
Note 3: I decided on this song as the one for post-"Restless" because it's all about how a couple survived everything to become happy in marriage and that everything in marriage is about the love they share. An appropriate ending to a series that started about this pair of lovers meeting (and loving) in secret, non?   
Note 4: Song lyrics were between the /   
Note 5: As always, thoughts are within the >  
Dedication: To all the people who wanted another part, but couldn't suggest a song!

* * *

Willow inhaled and stretched feeling the warm body at her back. She smiled and turned to look at her husband. Oh Goddess! I don't think I will ever get tired of calling him that! She began to lightly trace the contours of his face with her fingertips, wondering just how long it would take him to wake up. 

Graham awoke a few moments later to feel a slight tickling sensation on his face. He cracked open an eye and glared at her. "What do you think you're doing, MRS. Miller?"

"Waking you up, MR. Rosenberg."

Graham rolled until he had pinned his wife to the bed, his weight pressing her into the mattress. "I thought it was traditional for the woman to take the man's name."

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, while thrusting up into him at the same time. She smiled at his groan. "Usually it is. But since we didn't talk about the name thing, I decided to play with your head this morning, Tiger."

"Which one?" Graham kissed her again and began to move his hands up from her hips.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow climbed into the airport shuttle, glad she had only brought two bags with her. Graham's luggage is enough for three men! Goddess! And I thought Giles was bad about packing. She smirked as her husband climbed into the shuttle with her.

Graham raised an eyebrow at her. "What amuses you so much, Scarlett?" He punctuated his question with a kiss.

"You do, Tiger. You pack like Giles!"

"I'll take that as the compliment I know it to be. So when did everyone else return home?"

Willow snuggled into his embrace and was patient as the driver finished up with their luggage and swung himself into his seat. "We've only got one more pick-up. One of those conferences was in town last week, and a few of the docs are at the Luxor still."

Willow smiled at him, and replied. "That's okay. We're just heading back to classes anyway."

"University students?" The driver happened to notice the twin flashes on their left ring fingers and smiled to himself. Married on a Monday. Hope they make it.

Graham looked up from his inspection of their entwined fingers. "Yes, we are."

The driver nodded his head and began a spiel. "What college you kids go to?"

Willow and Graham grinned at each other, and Graham indicated that Willow should answer the driver. "We attend UC Sunnydale."

"That a Division I school?"

Graham fielded this question. "No, I think we're Division IA. Can't remember our conference though."

"That's a real shame. My boy goes to UNLV, swimmer. Good coach they got here, he turned down a scholarship at U of Michigan to swim at home. I personally think it was the idea of getting to live at home, while still getting a full ride. But the Missus? She thinks it's because he didn't want to leave his job as a blackjack dealer."

Willow smiled at Graham, and spoke to the driver again. "How long have you been married?"

"The Missus and I got married in 1972. Our youngest is the swimmer, and the eldest is currently at some hoity-toity school over in England. Still don't know how she managed that, she never struck me as the fog and cold type. Eh. To each his own, I guess. Here's the Luxor." He pulled into the long driveway and got out to store the luggage of the passengers.

As the door opened, Willow snuggled into Graham's arms and finally answered his earlier question. "Angel, Wes, and Lia left right after the ceremony, Angel's got that sun allergy after all. Giles, Anya, Tara, Chad, and Xander left this morning, seems our resident 'man of leisure' has a pretty good gambling system and he and Chad raked it up at the tables."

"What about the others?"

"By others I assume you mean Slutty and her boytoy, Agent Lilac?"

Graham snickered at Willow's derisive use of Riley's call sign, and Spike's favorite nickname for the Slayer. "Yeah, them. When'd they leave?"

"I've no idea when, or if they've left yet. I let Lia handle everyone's return flights. She probably did something nasty like book them on a flight that gets to Sunnydale Airport by way of Cleveland."

Graham looked down into his wife's face and smiled at the malicious grin she gave him. "I thought you forgave Buffy when you were rappelling down that elevator shaft."

"I did! I just haven't forgiven Riley yet, and it was you that invited him to our wedding, not me."

"Well, he is my best friend. I had to have someone stand up there with me, and the only other person I would have trusted up there with me, you already had bringing you to the altar."

"Giles will be happy to know that my husband thinks so highly of him." She leaned up to kiss him.

"Willow Ann Rosenberg!"

Willow closed her eyes in pain and looked over Graham's shoulder. "Hi, Mom."

/Lyrics were here./

Graham was in Hell. He could feel it in his bones. If it wasn't Hell, it was a damn good copy. Always thought that cliché about in-laws was a way to scare men. Damn! I wish it wasn't true in my case. He looked back at the table holding his wife and her parents, their silence punctuated only with blazingly angry glares. He picked up the drinks he'd ordered and moved towards the table.

Willow smiled up at him as he put a glass of tea in front of her and took a sip. She winked at him when she realized that he'd gotten it exactly as she liked, two sugars, no milk. She looked back at her parents, gathering her courage. "Okay, we're in the airport. What's so ruddy damn important that you just had to speak to us?"

"Willow Ann!" Her mother admonished, as she looked to Ira Rosenberg for support.

Ira just raised his hands in surrender and tossed a casual glance to Graham, then he looked back at his wife. "Don't look at me, Sheila. I lost any real power over Willow's life when she was thirteen, needed a woman to talk to, and I sent her to Mrs. Anders. I thought she'd be scarred for life from whatever that woman said to her about sex and the reproduction process."

Willow chuckled at the memories she recalled at her father's statement. Graham raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled and shook her head. He just pinned her with a glare in return, and she sighed and rolled her eyes. She nodded her head in agreement and looked back towards her parents. "What?"

Ira Rosenberg was grinning broadly at his daughter and her husband. My little girl got married. And if she followed the pattern she developed in High school, I'll be paying for it anyway. Good job, Willow! He turned his full attention to Graham and nearly smiled when the younger man squirmed under his gaze. I've still got it! Sheila opened her mouth to speak again, but the hand on her thigh warned her to be respectful. She just glared at her husband of twenty years. "Were you planning to tell us that you were involved with a man to the degree that marriage was an option? Whatever happened to that short guitar player?"

"MOM!"

Graham for his part had to contain his laughter at his mother-in-law's obvious diversionary tactics. She'd make a good strategist. He laid his hand on Willow's arm, effectively silencing her with a single squeeze of his hand. "Daniel Osbourne cheated on Willow and left town last fall, Mrs. Rosenberg. She and I met for the first time not long afterwards, and it took me until nearly January to convince your daughter to actually admit that our frequent, arranged meetings were, in fact, dates and that I wasn't anything like Oz."

Willow mumbled under her breath, "Well, duh! You're actually human."

Graham ignored her and continued telling her parents some of the facts of their life. "We kept our relationship a secret from nearly everyone in our lives until late April. The only person who knew we were seeing each other as regularly as we were is my friend, Chad Kent."

Willow interrupted Graham, before her parents could. "In case you're wondering, it was my idea to keep our relationship a secret for so long. Graham was pushing for going public since we..." she paused for a moment and smirked at her thoughts. "Well, honestly since we started having sex in February, also my decision. But due to circumstances beyond our control, we stayed silent. Then it got to us both, and we let everyone in our lives know, except you two and his parents, about us. There, the whole sordid affair. Happy now?"

"No. Who is Chad Kent?"

Willow rolled her eyes at her father's question. "He's my lab partner in Physics. He's also a friend of Graham's. He was our chief alibi provider between February and April. Poor guy, hope he forgives us."

"Didn't you hear him talking last night, Scarlett?"

"No, what about? I mean besides saying that it wasn't fair that because we were married now, his chance of stealing me away from you was nearly gone." Willow punctuated her statement with a sweet kiss to Graham, not caring that they were in a public restaurant at the Las Vegas airport or that her parents were sitting at the table with them.

"He thinks fondly of his time as our, and I'm quoting him, 'Love facilitator'."

"Oh Goddess! You mean William wasn't kidding about that conversation he overheard the other day?"

"Between Kent and Random Friend #6?" Graham teased her lightly.

"Yeah, that one. William said that it was a real shocker to hear Chad talk about you and me with respect and longing. You did notice the way he was checking out Tara, right?"

Graham rolled his eyes at Willow's matchmaking attempt. "It won't work, Scarlett."

"Why in the name of all Christendom, won't it?" Willow noticed her mother sit straighter in her chair and her father just smirk at her choice of words.

"Because I've got this feeling that Sp... er, William and Tara will be hooking up any day now."

"Providing Buffy, or Angel, doesn't kill him first."

"There is that," Graham ended their discussion with a kiss.

/Lyrics were here./

A fairly long hour later, Willow and Graham accompanied her parents through the airport to their plane. Willow and Sheila were walking ahead of the men, having the longest conversation of their lives including the infamous "patriarchal bias of the Mister Rogers Show" chat. Graham nearly smirked when Willow corrected her mother on some obscure Psychology matter.

"So how did you meet my little girl, Graham?"

"Sir?" Graham turned worried eyes to his father-in-law.

"I know she's not telling me something, so I thought I'd ask you."

Graham straightened his shoulders and looked down at his father-in-law. "Willow doesn't reveal everything she's thinking. Xander thinks it's one of the signs of the apocalypse if she does. I tend to agree with him. And I'm pretty sure if she did, the skies would turn blood red, and the Earth would begin rotating backwards." Graham nearly smirked at Ira's sudden discomfort at the way he was being spoken to. Serves you right, you think that suddenly showing interest in her after she's gotten married and become her own woman that you'll somehow win me over? Don't think so, pal.

Ira Rosenberg stopped and pegged the younger man with a glare. "Who do you think you are, to speak to me in a manner?"

"My full name is Graham Phillipe Miller, and I am an Officer in the United States Marine Corps. I was lucky enough to be sent to Sunnydale last year, where I was fortunate to meet your daughter. After rescuing her one night, when her depression over that Guitar player your wife barely remembers caused her to stop paying attention to her surroundings, she and I became friends. Eventually we became more, and two days ago your daughter agreed to marry me. Yesterday we were wed with all of our friends in attendance, and the wedding was better planned in that one day than some of the weddings I've attended the last few years of my High School buddies have been, and those were planned for months."

"I'll be paying for this wedding, won't I?"

"Yes, Sir, you will. Willow's friend Lia Chase planned everything and charged it all to you. Apparently she and Willow went shopping crazy at some point in High school, and you paid the bill without blinking. So she knew the numbers from that experience."

"Ah yes, that would have been shortly after Willow's eighteenth birthday. I remember those bills well. I never told Sheila about them. I thought Willow deserved financial if not emotional support from her parents."

"She would have rather had the emotional support, Sir."

"That I know, Miller. But my job does not allow me the luxury of being able to see my daughter as often as I would like. In fact, I think this is the first time I have seen her for any length of time since we all celebrated the High Holidays together her Freshman year of High school. Before Jesse Anders died, before Willow became interested in and interesting to boys, and well before she rejected my religion." Graham gasped at the statement the man walking next to him spoke, and Ira grinned at him. "She doesn't think I know, does she?"

"No, Sir, she doesn't. Scarlett was concerned that you wouldn't like me because I'm Catholic."

"Nothing wrong with worshipping the One God, even if you're not totally of the faith. But Willow's total rejection of everything we brought her up to believe, that hurt when I found out. But I understand, I can remember shocking my parents back in college by announcing that I was going to be a Hare Krishna."

Graham chuckled at the mental image of his father-in-law with a shaved head passing out flowers at an airport somewhere. "Doesn't look like that plan worked out, Sir."

"No, it doesn't. I met Sheila soon afterwards, and things snowballed from there. Much as I imagine has happened between you and my daughter." Ira Rosenberg made sure his daughter wasn't listening in on the conversation he was having and looked at Graham. "What are your plans?"

"Right now we're going back to Sunnydale and the last two weeks of classes then finals. After that, we'll see where I'm to be re-stationed. Willow has already told me that no matter where I am stationed, she'll be transferring to UCLA in the fall."

"UCLA? Why would she want to do that to herself?"

"Because she feels that no matter where I'm transferred, they've got to have a flight to the greater Los Angeles area there. Plus she needs to get out of Sunnydale, and she already has a support system in LA."

"And do you support this move of hers?"

"Yes, Sir, I do. All of her credits transfer, and the tuition is about the same. Housing costs will be less because her friend Lia has already offered her the spare room in her apartment. I don't want Willow alone and having her live with Lia and be under the watchful eye of Wesley, Lia and Angel will ease my mind if I'm not in California."

"The two of you already have this planned out, didn't you?"

"As much as we can, Sir."

Ira pinned Graham with a look and spoke coldly. "If you ever do anything to hurt my little girl, Marine or not, I'll throw you to the demons Willow doesn't think I know about." With that parting shot, Ira Rosenberg walked away from his son-in-law and turned in his boarding pass to the woman at his gate.

Graham just blinked after his father-in-law. He knows about Demons? DAMN! He was still standing there in shock when Willow rejoined him a few minutes later, having seen both her parents to their plane. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a funny look. Graham finally looked into her concerned face. "What?"

"What were you and my father talking about so intensely?"

"Nothing important. Although, I think you'll find that the wedding will be paid for in full."

"I'd expect nothing less of my father. He was always the more attentive of my parents. I honestly think that if his job hadn't made him travel so much the last seven years, he'd have known exactly what was happening in my life, the moment it happened. I'm surprised at the stuff he knows in our weekly e-mails to each other. I think he's got spies somewhere."

"Yeah, they're called your teachers and neighbors." Graham grinned at his wife and steered her towards their gate. "So what did your mom have to say?"

"She likes that I'll be going to UCLA in the fall, even if you're not stationed anywhere in California. But she thinks we should have waited a little while to get married, and was greatly relieved to hear we got married so quickly because of your upcoming transfer, not an impending pregnancy. She's not ready to be a grandmother yet! Which is of the good, I'm not ready to be a mother yet."

"Speaking of, how many children would you like, Scarlett?"

"Four," she answered without hesitation. "Two is tough because of the older child/younger child aspect. Three is evil because then you've got middle child syndrome. And let's not even mention what I think of having an only child."

"So, four children is a good number for you?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Well, have I mentioned that identical twins run in my family?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

Graham nodded his head at a group of people disembarking nearby. "Because you're about to meet my sisters, and their entire cheerleading team."

"WHAT?"

Willow's shriek of surprise was soon drowned out by a pair of female voices screeching, "CRACKER BOY!"

Graham managed to get Willow out of the way, moments before he was hit by twin bundles of energy. He grinned at the way his sisters began talking over each other.

"What are you doing here?" "Yeah, Mom and Dad said you were all busy with that stupid assignment that kept you away for Christmas." "Speaking of, what kind of a present is, a year's subscription to 'Running Magazine', anyway, Cracker Boy? Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?" "If the shoe fits, wear it Kitty-Kat." "Shut up, Jingle head." "Why don't you make me?" "I don't make monkeys, I just train them." "Bite me, Little sis!" "No thanks, I don't think you're Kosher."

Willow snorted at that last comment and blushed when all three Miller siblings turned to face her. "What? It's an honest reaction from someone raised Jewish!"

Graham pulled Willow to his side and held her, while smiling at the confused looks on his sister's faces. "That it is, Scarlett, that it is."

"Her name's Scarlett, that is so cool!"

"You just think so because you're a Windy, Isabelle."

"So? At least I actually read the novels assigned to us in English. Unlike someone else I could mention."

"Let's not bring, Graham into this conversation, okay?"

"Katherine Janelle Miller! That is quite enough out of you!" The girl that had just been yelled at cringed at the tone in her brother's voice. Her sister smirked, then flinched when her brother turned his angry gaze on her. "And that goes for you too, Isabelle Jennifer Miller! What kind of impression are you making on Willow, do you think?"

Willow silenced Graham and calmed him down, just by placing her index finger over his lips. "Hush, Tiger. Your sisters were just reacting as siblings are wont to. Now, don't you think you should make introductions, as I'm sure the Barbarians are at the gate? Or in our case, our airplane."

"You're right, or course." He turned Willow to face his sisters and they kept quiet marveling at this woman who could silence their brother with a simple gesture and some softly spoken words. "Willow, these are my sisters. The one with the ponytail is Isabelle, and the other one is Katherine. Brats, this is my wife, Willow Rosenberg-Miller."

"You're married!" Isabelle yelled, drawing nearly everyone in the terminal's attention

"Mom's gonna shoot you!" Katherine sing-songed.

"Is that why you're in Las Vegas? God! Dad's gonna an have aneurysm, I can tell."

"Don't forget that Granny will probably boil him in some really hot oil."

"Ooh! And Uncle Marc will definitely tease him about marrying a Jewish Girl."

"At least he didn't marry an Asian! Grandpop would have definitely not talked to him for a while because of that!"

A piercing whistle broke through the twins' discussion of what their family would do to Graham when they found out he was married. Both girls turned surprised looks at Willow, who was lowering her fingers from her mouth. "What? It's a handy skill to have growing up with two best friends who are boys. Besides, Graham and I really need to get to our gate. We were only in this part of the airport because my parents had a plane to catch to London."

Both of Graham's sisters turned angry glares at him. But it was Katherine who spoke first. "Ooh- I see how it is! Her family was allowed to come to your wedding, but us? Not even a phone call to let Mom and Dad know you were dating someone for long enough that marriage was in the cards."

"Shut up, Kat! I proposed Sunday and we got married yesterday. Willow's parents were in the same airport shuttle as us, so we had lunch with them here at the airport. The only people at the wedding were our mutual friends, and Willow's mentor, who gave her away."

Willow dragged her husband behind her as she made a concentrated effort to get to their gate. She left him with his still arguing sisters as she checked them in. She smiled when the gate attendant congratulated her on her recent marriage and she went back to the still arguing Miller siblings.

"That's enough! All of you!" The three tall brunettes all turned to the diminutive red head and all flinched at the look on her face. "By the Goddess! You three are all over sixteen, act like it! Graham, apologize to your sisters for that last remark. Isabelle, apologize to Graham for the derogatory remark. And Katherine?" Willow waited for the youngest Miller to look her way. "Bite me! I'm a Wiccan by choice, but a Jew by upbringing. And the only reason so many of our friends were able to attend the wedding your brother wanted, is because my friend Lia is a planning phenom."

Graham's mouthed twitched in a near grin, but he turned to his eldest sister. "I'm sorry for what I said, Bella. Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me, Cracker boy."

Graham hugged his sister and felt her relax into his body. "Done." He looked at his other sister, still staring in awe at his wife. "What about you, Kit Kat?"

"You let me know the details in a long, money expensive phone call, and all will be forgiven. You'll get bonus points if I get it while I'm still in Las Vegas."

Graham engulfed his other sister in a hug. "I think I can arrange that. Which hotel?"

Kat looked at her sister. "Circus Circus, Jingle head?"

"Yes, Kitty Kat, we're staying there. I'd rather be at the Sands or the MGM but I was out voted."

"Cost is always an issue when you take a cheer squad across the country, you know that Bella."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Gippy. Now, call us before we go home. Do we have to stay silent until you tell the parental units?"

"I'd appreciate it. Although, you can tell Mom and Dad that you saw me here in the airport, and I was with a stunning red head."

"Graham!" Willow swatted his chest.

"Willow!" Graham kissed her as his sisters cheered them on.

They broke the kiss as the heard the boarding call for their flight. Willow blushed at the looks his sisters gave her. "Remind me to kill you later, okay?"

"As you wish."

Willow rolled her eyes at his antics and smiled at her sisters-in-law. "It was a pleasure to meet you both. Excuse me, but it's back unto the breach once more." She walked away, getting into the boarding line.

Graham smiled after his wife and turned to look at his sisters. "Well?"

"She seems nice, but I'm sure she's right for you, Gippy. But I need to speak to her again, she got e-mail?"

"Willow's one of the foremost hackers this side of the Atlantic, Kit Kat. I should hope so!"

"You coming home after this assignment is over?"

"I honestly don't know, Jingle head. Which is one of the reasons I proposed to Willow, that uncertainty in my life. But I'll let you guys know where I'm going, or at least how to reach Willow if it's classified."

Both Miller girls kissed their brother's cheeks and hugged him. "Stay safe, Gippy. You've got a wife to think about now! Whoa! My brother, the married guy. Wacky!"

"What Kat said, Cracker Boy. And remember to always watch your six, okay?"

Graham kissed both his sisters and said, "I will. And you two, knock those stupid West Coasters on their prissy butts, okay?" He smiled at their nods and ran to join his wife in line.

Kat and Bella Miller watched until their brother's plane left forty-five minutes later. Then they went to get their luggage, and receive the lecture they knew was coming from their coaches and chaperones for running off without telling anyone where they were going. But both decided for getting a chance to see their brother and meet his new wife, it was worth any lecture they would receive.

/Lyrics were here./

Willow simply moaned as Graham picked her up from her airplane seat. The flight attendant was kind enough to carry their carry-on luggage out of the airplane for them. First class is the only way to travel. Well, unless you're on a long flight with a VIP and you've got a staff sergeant from the "airdales" taking care of you.

"Graham!"

Graham turned to look for the person that called his name and smiled to see Chad Kent walk towards them. He passed off Willow to his friend and had to fight his smile when Chad nearly fell down in shock at the hand off. He turned to the flight attendant. "Thank you for helping me, Tucker. Not many people would be so considerate."

Tucker handed over the luggage he was carrying and smiled at the attractive Married, Sigh man. "All part of the service, Sir. Many blessings to you and your wife on this happy occasion." They're going to need it in a city like Sunnydale. With that, Tucker went back into the plane to help his fellow flight attendants disembark the other passengers.

Chad looked from the face of the sleeping woman in his arms to her very tired looking husband, and couldn't resist the jibe. "Willow keeping you up at night, Miller?"

"I'm not the one asleep, Kent. Why don't you make the call?"

"Right, logic. I hate it when you do that." The two men walked through the airport, neither caring about the strange looks they were getting because of the sleeping Willow.

Willow nuzzled into Chad's chest and he shuddered slightly. When her eyelids fluttered open she smiled dreamily up at him. "Was it good for you too?"

Graham started laughing as his friend's eyes widened and his wife grinned evilly. "That was bad of you, Scarlett."

Willow tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at Graham. "Would you expect anything less, Tiger?"

"Of course not. But tormenting the person who's here to pick us up from our mini-honeymoon is rather impolite."

"Mmmm, so it is. Can I make it up to you, Chad?" She purred at the man still cradling her to his chest.

Chad swallowed nervously and then smiled at his friend, and Physics lab partner. "That depends..."

"On?" She kept her voice low and throaty, knowing the effect it had on both men listening to her.

"On whether or not your friend Lia is still single."

"Unless she hooked up with someone in the last twelve hours, which would be something of a record, even for Lia, she is."

"Can I get her phone number from you?"

"I don't see why not. But she's got a couple of male roomies who are very protective of her. I mean, Dennis wouldn't even let Graham into the apartment when he came to pick me up after Spring Break." She cuddled back into Chad's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Sleepy now. Wake me up when we get back to my parents' house."

Graham shook his head in wonder at Willow's antics and nodded his head towards the exit. "I'll get the bags, you go get the car and pull it around front."

"What's this about her parents' house?"

"Her Mom and Dad told us we could use it until everything settles down, so we could be together at night and not have to worry about anything like that."

"When'd you talk to them?"

"In Las Vegas. Seems Willow's Mom was in Vegas for a convention and her Dad was there with her. Something of a rarity I understand. We met up and talked before their flight left. Then as we were walking to our gate, my sisters and their cheer squad arrived in Vegas."

"So, except for your parents, all the in-laws know about the wedding now?"

"Pretty much. Now get! Willow is really tired, hence the snoring I now hear coming from her, and I'm pretty beat as well."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Word of warning though, Finn is pissed as hell. Seems he and Buffy are stuck in Washington without a return flight home."

"Poor guy. I bet the Slayer has no idea why that would have happened to her, huh?"

"Probably not. Well, now that your wife is drooling on my new shirt, I'm off to put her in the car and bring it around to the front. See you in a few Miller!"

/Lyrics were here./

The shrill ringing of a phone under her cheek woke Willow up. She looked around her childhood room bleary-eyed, trying to figure out where the ringing was coming from. She noticed that Graham was out for the count, so she picked up his cell phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"The lion quacks at the silvery dawn."

"Yeah, and the grizzly bear has really groovy sneakers."

Willow gets ready to hang up the phone, Sicko , when she hears a computerized voice say, "Correct password sequence. Please hold for secure connection."

Oh Shit! She shook her husband awake and thrust the phone at him when he looked at her. "Secure connection happening. Somehow I guessed the password correctly."

Graham sat up and put the phone to his ear, waiting for the connection to finish. He looked at Willow and smiled. "What was the phrase?"

"It said that, 'The lion quacks at the silvery dawn.' And well, you can probably guess what my response was."

"Yeah, I can. Stay with me?"

Willow cuddled into his chest and let his breath lull her into total relaxation. "Until our threads are cut and the wheel of Fate spins us again, my love."

"So basically, that's a 'forever' kind of a statement?"

"Yes, it is. I really need to get you taught in the Wiccan myths, don't I?"

"I wouldn't say no." He leans down to kiss her, and is stopped by Willow's finger over his lips.

"You like to end discussions by occupying my mouth with yours, don't you?" She smiled as she pulled her finger away from his mouth.

He leaned down again and just before his lips brushed hers, he said, "You complaining, Mrs. Miller?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Miller," she replied as she closed the small space between them and kissed her husband for all she was worth.

They were separated when a voice growled over the phone, "Private Miller?"

Graham broke the kiss and spoke into the phone. "Yes Sir?"

"You are hereby put on paid leave by order of the Joints Chiefs and the Congressional Oversight Committee. You are ordered to appear at the main gate of Quantico Marine Base in Virginia in sixty days, by nine AM, Eastern Daylight Time. Do you understand these orders as I have given them to you?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well, Private. Enjoy your honeymoon." The call disconnected and Graham soon heard the secure transmission end.

Graham shut his phone off and stared at Willow in disbelief. "What happened, Tiger?"

"I'm on leave for sixty days. I have to report to the main gate of Quantico at the end of it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it." He tossed his phone onto her nightstand and smiled down at his wife. "You complaining about having me for the next two months?"

"By the Goddess no! But that's in August, and classes don't start up until late September. What am I gonna do for two months?"

"Well, you could always come play the beautiful Marine wife until they start."

"Don't you mean, dutiful wife?"

"Nope, you're too stubborn to be dutiful. Loyal, honorable, and charitable, sure, but never dutiful."

"You're a pig, Graham!"

"Oink, oink." Graham rolled until he was pinning Willow to the bed. "Now, I think we're both wearing too many clothes, don't you?"

"Of course."

/Lyrics were here./

The next day, Graham and Willow ere walking across campus, blissfully unaware of what was waiting for them at Lowell House. They walked through the doors, and that's when it happened.

"You Bitch!" Buffy slapped Willow across the face, and the force of her blow knocked Willow and Graham to the floor.

Willow jumped to her feet and glared at the Slayer. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, Slayer."

"Oh, now I'm just Slayer. I think hanging out with Spike has warped your sense of reality, Witch."

Willow's eyes turned pure white and the air began to crackle with her power. "Watch thy tongue, Slayer. I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine."

Graham groaned when he recognized the cadence of Willow's words. He got to his feet and grabbed Buffy, restraining her with no effort. "I wouldn't Buffy. That's not my wife you'd be facing."

"Then who would it be?"

"Her Goddess. I've only met Willow's Dark Lady once, but that's who is visiting us now. You piss her off, and say goodbye Sunnydale."

"She deserves whatever I do to her!"

"Why? Because you and Riley got misdirected by Cordelia Chase? You've got to realize that Angel's Secretary and Willow's friend would likely not be as forgiving as my wife. And if you even think about striking her again, I'll personally re-arrange your internal organs."

"Threats?"

"A promise. Go back to your boytoy, Slayer. My wife and I are sick of your attitude towards us, and we'll be leaving Sunnydale after finals anyway."

"You're stealing her away from me?"

"Hardly. You're pushing her away, Buffy. Striking her across the face, days after a reconciliation is probably not the way to go about staying her friend, anyway."

Buffy broke out of his hold and turned to glare at him. "I hope any children you have, have Autism."

With that parting shot, Buffy ran from the house and Graham grabbed Willow before she could hit the floor. He carried her up to his room and laid her on the bed. She came around a few minutes later. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You gonna make it a habit to be possessed by your Goddess?"

"Only when attacked by crazed super powerful beings."

"Okay, so basically only on Alternate Thursdays then, right?"

"Yup. You gonna kiss me soon?"

"We still need to talk about what'll happen after finals, Scarlett."

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Later. Kiss me now."

"With pleasure, Madame."

**End Series**


End file.
